Killer Of Love Light And Hope
by Zizilia Audrien
Summary: "Aku akan pergi dari rumah ini."/"Karena hukumanmu belum selesai, Sungmin. Kau akan kubiarkan pergi jika kau sudah menerima semua hukumanmu."/"Pernikahan ini kuambil dengan keputusanku sendiri, tanpa pemaksaan. Aku sudah dewasa dan aku akan menanggung resiko atas keputusanku."/"Sayang.. jangan ingat-ingat lagi, jangan kau ingat lagi.."/KYUMIN/REMAKE/GENDERSWITCH/ Chapter 5 update
1. Chapter 1

**Sebuah remake cerita yang berjudul "Pembunuh Cahaya" karya Santhy Agatha**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer****: cerita, alur, dan plot semuanya adalah milik Santhy Agatha. Saya hanya mengubah sedikit. Sisanya real hasil pemikiran Santhy Agatha.**

**Warning****: Typo bertebaran dimana-mana.**

* * *

"Annyeong."

Ketika lelaki itu mendekatinya, Sungmin menatapnya dengan bingung, lelaki itu tidak seharusnya berada di sini.

Dengan setelan serba hitam, rambut yang disisir rapi dan penampilan yang luar biasa elegan , dia seharusnya berada di luar sana bersama para tamu yang berkelas itu.

Tetapi entah tersesat atau bagaimana lelaki itu bisa menemukan jalannya kemari, di ruangan belakang dekat gudang tempat Sungmin membereskan pot-pot bunga dan berbagai macam tanaman serta beberapa karung tanah bersama pegawainya untuk dinaikkan ke dalam truck mereka.

"Apakah anda tersesat?" tanya Sungmin pelan, lalu menepiskan tanah dari bajunya, dia mengangkat beberapa pupuk tadi dan itu mengenai pakaiannya, penampilannya pasti sangat bau dan berantakan tetapi lelaki itu tampaknya tidak peduli, dia mengembangkan senyuman yang luar biasa manis.

"Aku sengaja ke bagian belakang untuk mencari siapa di balik tanaman indah yang membuat pesta ala taman terbuka untuk perusahaanku berhasil."

Perusahaanku? Oh, Jadi lelaki ini adalah pemilik perusahaan yang kebetulan menyewa mereka untuk menyediakan stok tanaman bagi dekorator taman terkenal yang mendekor pesta mewah ala taman terbuka milik perusahaan itu.

"Saya menyediakan tanaman sesuai spesifikasi yang diminta oleh dekorator anda, dan dia mempunyai standar yang tinggi dalam menentukan jenis tanaman apa yang harus dia pasang di depan. Keindahan dekorasi di pesta di depan murni karena tangan emas dekorator anda." Sungmin tersenyum merendah.

Sementara lelaki itu mengernyitkan matanya tampak tidak setuju. "Tidak, dekoratorku tidak akan berhasil kalau kau tidak menyediakan tanaman berkelas tinggi, aku bahkan masih terkagum-kagum akan keindahan varietas anggrek berwarna warni yang menghiasi bagian depan taman."

"Anggrek memang salah satu produk andalan rumah kaca kami." Mata Sungmin berbinar, matanya memang selalu berbinar kalau membicarakan tentang bunga anggrek, dia menumbuhkan tanaman itu dan merawatnya dengan tangannya sendiri, seperti seorang ibu yang menunggu dengan penuh kasih sang bayi tumbuh berkembang dan menjadi remaja yang cantik jelita

"Dan yang pasti dirawat dengan sepenuh hati." Lelaki itu melemparkan tatapan memuji yang membuat pipi Sungmin memerah, Lalu dia mengulurkan tangannya, "Kenalkan aku Cho Kyuhyun, pemilik Sandalford Wines ."

Sungmin menyambut uluran tangan lelaki itu, terpesona. "Lee Sungmin imnida.." Jawabnya dengan suara pelan dan ragu.

Lelaki itu tampak ingin berkata-kata, tetapi kemudian salah satu pegawainya muncul di belakangnya.

Dari percakapan mereka, Sungmin mendengar bahwa ada tamu penting yang sudah datang di pesta di depan. Lelaki itu lalu melemparkan tatapan penuh permintaan maaf kepada Sungmin,

"Mianhae, sebenarnya aku masih ingin bercakap-cakap denganmu, mungkin nanti di lain kesempatan." Dia melemparkan senyuman yang sopan lalu membalikkan badan dan meninggalkan Sungmin.

Tanpa sadar Sungmin menghela napas panjang, aura lelaki itu tampak begitu mengintimidasi dan membuatnya tanpa sadar menahan napas dengan jantung berdebar.

Dia lelaki yang tampan dan yang pasti luar biasa kaya. Sandalford Wines adalah perusahaan perkebunan dan pengolahan Wine berkualitas tinggi. Perusahaan tersebut sangat terkenal. Bahkan mereka sudah mempunyai perusahaan sendiri di benua Eropa dan Australia

"Sungmin, sudah semua?" tanya rekan kerja sekaligus sahabatnya, Siwon membangunkannya dari lamunannya, "Kalau semua sudah selesai, kita bisa pulang sekarang."

"Semuanya sudah selesai." Jawab Sungmin cepat, lalu mengibaskan kembali kotoran tanah dan pupuk dari bajunya, dan naik ke kursi penumpang di truk mereka. Siwon menyusul kemudian dan menjalankan mobilnya, pulang ke rumah Sungmin.

Rumah Sungmin adalah rumah mungil yang terletak di pinggiran kota, tetapi memiliki halaman yang sangat luas, di sana Sungmin melanjutkan untuk merawat dan mengembangkan seluruh tanaman yang ada di rumah kaca warisan Ibunya.

Rumah kaca itu besar, dengan berbagai macam varietas tanaman dan bunga hias yang indah, anggrek adalah jenis yang paling banyak di sana, karena anggrek adalah bunga kesukaan Ibunya.

Setelah lulus kuliah di bidang pertanian yang mendukung hobinya merawat tanaman dan bercocok tanam, Sungmin fokus untuk mengembangkan bisnis rumah kacanya, semula memang berat, karena Ibunya dulu kebanyakan hanya menjual tanaman anggrek dan tanaman hias hasil dari rumah kacanya, kepada sahabat-sahabatnya.

Tetapi sejak Ibunya meninggal, Sungmin berusaha mengembangkannya, dengan dibantu Siwon, sahabat sekaligus kaakak angkatnya —walaupun tidak resmi secara hukum, sejak kecil yang memiliki bakat di bidang pemasaran, mereka menawarkan pasokan tanaman ekslusif dan berkualitas ke semua pihak.

Pada akhirnya ada beberapa hotel besar, rumah makan dan butik-butik terkenal yang menerima pasokan tetap mereka setiap saat untuk menghias tempat mereka dan juga selalu mengambil tanaman dari mereka untuk taman-taman yang ada di sana.

Bisnis Sungmin berkembang bukan hanya menjual tanaman hasil rumah kacanya, tetapi juga memasok bunga-bungaaan yang indah untuk hiasan hotel.

Selain itu Sungmin juga menerima tender untuk memasok tanaman bagi even-even tertentu, seperti untuk dekorasi pernikahan, pesta dan sebagainya.

Dan sekarang dia dan Siwon sudah bisa menggaji beberapa pegawai untuk membantu mereka.

Seperti sekarang, mereka menerima tender untuk memasok tanaman yang dipesan oleh dekorator tanaman ternama untuk menghias acara pesta eklusif bertema taman terbuka yang diadakan oleh Sandalford Wines .

Tak disangkanya sang pemilik perusahaan sendiri yang menemuinya karena kagum pada tanaman yang dihasilkan oleh rumah kacanya.

Pipi Sungmin terasa memanas ketika membayangkan senyuman Kyuhyun, tetapi kemudian dia menepuk pipinya, berusaha menyadarkan dirinya. Kyuhyun memuji tanamannya, bukan memuji dirinya, dia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Sungmin, Annyeong "

Hampir saja Sungmin terlonjak dan menjatuhkan pot tanaman yang sedang dipegangnya, dia menoleh dan ternganga melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di sana, di pintu masuk rumah kacanya.

Lelaki itu masih tampak tidak cocok berada di rumah kaca karena dia masih memakai jas hitam yang elegan dan menempel pas ditubuhnya, seolah dibuat khusus untuknya.

Apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu di sini?

"Aku tadi di depan dan menemui.. Kekasihmu dan dia bilang aku bisa menemuimu di sini. Ada tawaran bisnis yang ingin kutawarkan kepadamu."

"Siwon bukan kekasihku." Sungmin langsung membenarkan kata-kata membuat lelaki itu mengangkat alisnya penuh arti,

"Dan jika masalah penawaran bisnis, anda bisa membicarakan dengan Siwon." Itu memang benar , kalau menyangkut tender dan sebagainya semua diatur oleh Siwon, Sungmin hanya bertugas sesuai dengan keinginannya, menyediakan tanaman yang indah dan berkualitas, menikmati setiap saat yang bisa dihabiskannya di rumah kaca ini.

"Aku sudah membicarakan draft awal kesepakatan bisnis dengan Siwon, tetapi aku tetap ingin menemuimu, karena di bilang jika menyangkut tanaman kau yang paling ahli."

"Boleh saja, anda ingin membahas tanaman apa?"

"Bisakah kita membicarakan sambil makan malam? Makan malam informal saja, kau dan aku membicarakan secara santai tentang bisnis kita dan pemilihan makanan."

Pada akhirnya Sungmin menerima tawaran itu, dan tidak disangka pertemuan itu membawa mereka ke pertemuan-pertemuan berikutnya yang membuat mereka berdua semakin dekat.

.

.

.

**3 bulan kemudian.**

"Aku sangat senang menghabiskan waktu denganmu." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan lembut, ketika mereka makan malam bersama di akhir pekan.

Mungkin sudah tiga bulan lebih mereka berhubungan, sejak pembicaraan masalah bisnis yang berlanjut dengan tender kontrak selama lima tahun dari seluruh cabang perusahaan Kyuhyun dimana seluruh dekorasi kantor mereka dan taman mereka di pasok oleh rumah kaca Sungmin, mereka menjadi sangat dekat.

Bisa dikatakan hampir setiap hari sepulang kerja, selarut apapun, Kyuhyun selalu mampir dan kemudian mereka makan malam bersama.

Mereka sangat cocok dalam semua pembicaraan, baik menyangkut hal-hal serius seperti masalah politik negara, sampai ke hal santai seperti film dan musik.

Setiap saat mereka bersama sangat menyenangkan dan terasa begitu cepat. Ketika mereka berpisah, Sungmin sudah langsung merindukan saat pertemuan mereka selanjutnya.

Semula Sungmin, tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun memiliki perasaan lebih kepadanya, dia mengira bahwa Kyuhyun benar-benar tertarik kepada tanaman hasil rumah kacanya dan kesepakatan bisnis mereka.

Tetapi kemudian Siwon menggodanya, mengatakan jika Kyuhyun tertarik dengan kesepakatan bisnis, dia bisa saja mengirim salah satu pegawai atau sekertarisnya untuk mengaturnya, tidak usah datang sendiri, apalagi sampai mengajak Sungmin makan malam hampir setiap hari.

Mereka sudah sangat dekat dan mengenal satu sama lain. Seperti halnya Sungmin, Kyuhyun juga sudah tidak mempunyai ayah. Tetapi ibu Sungmin meninggal karena sakit, sekitar satu setengah tahun yang lalu, sedangkan Kyuhyun masih memiliki seorang ibu yang katanya tinggal di pinggiran kota di rumah besar milik keluarga mereka.

Kyuhyun sendiri memiliki sebuah rumah di perumahan elite di tengah kota.

Malam ini, entah kenapa Kyuhyun tampak misterius, lelaki itu banyak berdiam diri dan tidak penuh canda seperti biasanya, dan ketika mereka sampai di rumah makan, Kyuhyun telah mengatur sebuah makan malam resmi yang mewah, tidak seperti makan malam santai yang biasanya mereka lakukan setiap malam.

Dan sekarang lelaki itu menatap dirinya dengan tatapan mata serius dan penuh harap, suaranya ketika berkata-kata terdengar serak dan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu Min, kau mungkin tidak percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama, tetapi aku merasakannya. Semakin lama kita melewatkan waktu bersama, aku semakin merasa yakin. Aku ingin menjagamu, aku ingin menghabiskan hidupku denganmu, menjadi tua bersamamu."

Lelaki itu mengeluarkan kotak hitam dari saku jasnya dan kemudian membukanya di depan Sungmin yang ternganga kaget, "Lee Sungmin.. aku mencintaimu, maukah kau memberiku kehormatan dengan menikahiku?"

Mata Sungmin membelalak kaget melihat cincin berlian yang berkilauan itu, dia mengalihkan tatapan matanya ke arah Kyuhyun, melihat keseriusan yang terpancar di sana.

"Kyuhyun.. Kau serius?"

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum lembut, "Aku mencintaimu, Min."

"Tetapi kita... kita belum saling mengenal lama..."

"Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk mengenali cinta sejatimu." Jawab Kyuhyun mantap, "Jika kau menerima lamaran ini, kau akan membuatku menjadi lelaki paling bahagia di dunia."

Sungmin menelan ludah, perasaannya bergejolak, tentu saja di juga mencintai Kyuhyun, kebersamaan mereka telah menumbuhkan benih-benih cinta yang makin lama makin kuat, dan lamaran Kyuhyun ini benar-benar membuat dirinya sungguh bahagia.

Tiba-tiba matanya terasa panas, air mata bahagia berdesakan menyeruak di sudut matanya, Sungmin menelan ludahnya lalu menghela napas panjang, mengambil keputusan terpenting dalam kehidupannya,

"Ya. Kyu... aku mau menikah denganmu."

Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya dengan penuh kelegaan, lalu mengecup jemari Sungmin dengan lembut,

"Terimakasih, Lee Sungmin." Bisik Kyuhyun serak, seolah suaranya penuh dengan cinta.

.

.

.

Perempuan itu duduk di kursi roda, dengan mata kosong, dalam kegelapan kamar yang temaram. Suasana kamar itu lengang, dan mewah.

Lalu pintu terbuka dan seorang lelaki memasuki kamar, dengan lembut lelaki itu berlutut di depan kursi roda perempuan itu, dan dengan lelah meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan si perempuan dan memeluk perut si perempuan. Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya dan tidak mengucapkan apa-apa.

Jemari perempuan itu bergerak, membelai kepala lelaki itu, meskipun matanya tetap kosong menatap ke depan.

Suasana begitu sakral dan syahdu... Suasana kedekatan yang agung dan penuh kasih sayang.  
.

.

.

**TBC.**

**Remake lagi. Karya Santhy Agatha lagi. Muehehehe'-'**

**Apa ada typo? Apa nama tokoh aslinya muncul? Bilang aja kalo ada yang salah'-')/ Hehehe.**

**Kritik dan saran jangan dilupakan'-')/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sebuah remake cerita yang berjudul "Pembunuh Cahaya" karya Santhy Agatha**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer****: cerita, alur, dan plot semuanya adalah milik Santhy Agatha. Saya hanya mengubah sedikit. Sisanya real hasil pemikiran Santhy Agatha.**

**Warning****: Typo bertebaran dimana-mana.**

* * *

"_Cintalah yang membuatku mempertanyakanmu. Seberapa jauhkah kau akan berkorban, atas nama cinta?"_

.

.

.  
Pernikahan mereka luar biasa mewah dan sangat indah, sayangnya Ibu Kyuhyun tidak bisa hadir karena Kyuhyun bilang, sang Ibu sedang berobat di luar negeri. Kondisi pernikahan mereka yang mendadak membuat Ibu Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengatur ulang jadwalnya.

Tetapi Kyuhyun bilang sang Ibu mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahan mereka dan segera setelah pulang dari luar negeri, dia akan mengunjungi mereka berdua sambil membawa kado pernikahan.

Mereka memasuki kamar pengantin yang sudah didekorasi dengan mewah oleh dekorator terkenal, tentu saja bunganya dipasok oleh rumah kaca Sungmin, beberapa sumbangan dari Siwon sahabatnya yang sangat senang dengan pernikahan Sungmin.

Siwon memang sahabat dekat Sungmin, yang selalu membantunya kapanpun dia siap. Banyak yang mengira mereka berhubungan dekat, tetapi hanya Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang tahu bahwa mereka tidak bisa lebih dari itu, Siwon seorang penyuka sesama dan dia tidak tertarik kepada perempuan.

Sungmin masih menyimpan rahasia itu sendiri, dia belum mengatakannya kepada Kyuhyun, semula dia masih ragu karena Siwon sendiri yang membuatnya berjanji untuk tidak mengatakannya kepada siapapun. Lelaki itu masih malu dengan kenyataan dirinya dan tidak ingin siapapun tahu, kecuali Sungmin sahabatnya.

Tetapi Sungmin mempertimbangkan untuk meminta izin Siwon agar dia bisa memberitahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun suaminya dan Sungmin yakin Kyuhyun tidak akan menghakimi Siwon. Lagipula Kyuhyun beberapa kali mempertanyakan kedekatannya dengan Siwon dan tampak cemburu karenanya. Jika Kyuhyun sudah tahu bahwa Siwon adalah sorang gay, mungkin lelaki itu akan tenang.

.

.

.

Setelah berganti pakaian dengan gaun tidur warna putih miliknya, Sungmin duduk dengan ragu di atas ranjang. Kyuhyun belum masuk dari tadi, karena masih banyak tamu di luar meskipun waktu sudah menunjukkan jam sepuluh malam, tamu itu kebanyakan rekan kerja Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tadi masuk lebih dulu karena dia kelelahan sejak pesta mewah tadi pagi, sedangkan Kyuhyun masih harus menemani tamu-tamunya demi kesopanan.

Sudah larut malam ketika Kyuhyun akhirnya masuk. Sungmin masih menunggu dengan terkantuk-kantuk duduk di tepi ranjang, dia mendongak ketika lelaki itu menutup pintu kamar pengantin mereka.

"Semua sudah pulang?"

Hening.

Kyuhyun menatapnya lama sekali, lalu menjawab singkat. "Sudah."

Sekarang jantung Sungmin berdegup kencang, dia hanya berdua saja dengan suaminya sekarang. Sungmin tidak pernah berduaan di kamar dengan lelaki manapun sebelumnya. Kyuhyun adalah lelaki pertamanya dalam segala hal. Dan malam ini mereka adalah suami istri. Pipi Saungmin merona, membayangkan bagaimana mereka akan melewatkan malam ini.

Bagaimanapun juga, Sungmin menyimpan ketakutan jika dia akan mengecewakan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sudah bergitu dewasa dan berpengalaman di banding dirinya. Selisih usia mereka delapan tahun, Sungmin baru dua puluh empat tahun, dan Kyuhyun tigapuluh dua tahun. Orang bilang usia mereka berdua adalah usia yang pas untuk hidup berumah tangga.

"Belum tidur?" Kyuhyun masih berdiri di dekat meja rias, dan mulai melepas dasi, jasnya sendiri sudah disampirkan secara sembrono di kursi rias.

Sungmin menggeleng, tersenyum malu-malu, "Belum, aku menunggumu."

Matan Kyuhyun tampak menajam, lelaki itu tampak begitu misterius di balik cahaya lampu kamar yang kuning temaram.

"Seharusnya kau tidur lebih dulu." Gumamnya dingin, lalu melepas kemejanya dan melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi.

Sungmin masih tertegun, bingung akan perubahan nada suara Kyuhyun kepadanya. Lelaki itu tidak pernah berkata-kata dengan nada suara sedingin itu kepadanya. Apakah mungkin Kyuhyun lelah?

Ketika Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi, dia sudah berganti memakai piyama hitam. Dia mengangkat alisnya ketika sudah berdiri di pinggir ranjang.

"Minggir ke sana." gumamnya kasar, membuat Sungmin bergegas naik keranjang dan bergeser ke ujung lainnya, dengan perasaan bingung dan was-was.

Lalu Kyuhyun naik ke ranjang dan berbaring di sana. Sungmin menoleh hendak bertanya, tetapi lelaki itu berbaring membelakanginya dengan nafas teratur seolah jatuh tertidur begitu saja.

Apakah lelaki itu tertidur? Kenapa dia bersikap begitu? Apakah Kyuhyun kelelahan? Ataukah lelaki itu marah kepadanya atas sesuatu yang tidak dia sadari? Mungkinkah Sungmin telah menyinggung Kyuhyun tanpa sadar? Tapi kapan? Kenapa?

Seluruh pertanyaan itu menggayuti benak Sungmin. Dia berbaring dengan mata nyalang, menatap punggung tegap Kyuhyun.

Tetapi sepertinya pertanyaannya tidak akan terjawab malam ini. Kyuhyun tampaknya sudah tertidur pulas. Akhirnya dengan perasaannya yang berkecamuk bingung, Sungmin memaksakan dirinya memejamkan mata.

Malam pengantinnya berlalu dalam keheningan yang menyesakkan dada...

.

.

.

Pagi hari ketika Sungmin membuka mata, dia masih merasa bingung akan keberadaannya. Sejenak dia agak kaget berada di dalam kamar yang tidak dikenalinya, tetapi kemudian dia mengumpulkan ingatannya. Pernikahannya, rumah Kyuhyun...

Dengan gugup Sungmin menegakkan tubuhnya, tentu saja mencari Kyuhyun. Tetapi sebelah ranjangnya kosong. Kyuhyun sudah tidak ada.

Diliriknya jam dinding tak jauh darinya, sudah jam tujuh pagi. Sungmin tidak pernah bangun sesiang ini sebelumnya, dia selalu bangun jam enam pagi, kemudian menuju rumah kaca dan merawat tanaman miliknya, Sekarang tanaman miliknya sedang dirawat dalam pengawasan Siwon, lelaki itu katanya ingin memberi kebebasan kepada Sungmin untuk berbulan madu sementara.

Dengan canggung Sungmin melangkah berdiri dari ranjang. Apakah Kyuhyun ada di luar untuk sarapan? Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak membangunkannya? Apakah lelaki itu tidak ingin mengganggu tidurnya?

Sungmin melangkah ke kamar mandi dan mandi dengan air hangat untuk menyegarkan dirinya dan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat lelah setelah pesta kemarin. Setelah itu dia melangkah ke luar kamar Kyuhyun.

Suasana rumah Kyuhyun tampak lengang. Kamar Kyuhyun berada di lantai dua, dan tidak ada siapapun di situ, dengan ragu Sungmin menuruni tangga melangkah turun, ada seorang pelayan di sana yang langsung membungkukkan tubuh hormat begitu melihatnya.

"Dimana suamiku?" tanya Sungmin pelan, ia masih merasa ragu mengklaim Kyuhyun sebagai suaminya.

Pelayan itu masih membungkuk hormat, "Tuan Kyuhyun sudah berangkat sejak pagi tadi, Nyonya."

"Berangkat kemana?" Sungmin mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Berangkat bekerja." Jawab pelayan itu singkat, lalu pamit untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya di belakang.

Bekerja? Hari ini adalah hari pertama mereka resmi menikah dan Kyuhyun berangkat kerja? Sebegitu sibuk apakah suaminya sehingga tidak bisa libur setelah pernikahan mereka? Tidak adakah bulan madu seperti yang dilakukan orang-orang biasanya?

Setahu Sungmin, kebanyakan orang memilih melewatkan waktu bersama dengan tidak bekerja, tidak perlu harus berlibur ke suatu tempat, bahkan dengan hanya bersama-sama di rumah itupun sudah cukup.

Sungmin mengira Kyuhyun akan meluangkan waktu untuk mereka bisa bersantai berdua, apalagi mengingat hubungan mereka yang singkat sebelum menikah. Tidakkah Kyuhyun ingin lebih banyak mengenalnya seperti Sungmin yang sangat ingin mengenal suaminya lebih dalam?

Dan Kyuhyun juga berangkat bekerja tanpa berpamitan kepadanya. Sungmin masih bertanya-tanya akan sikap kasar dan dingin Kyuhyun semalam, tetapi pagi ini sikap Kyuhyun lebih membuatnya bertanya-tanya lagi.

Suami seperti apa yang meninggalkan pengantinnya setelah malam pertama mereka yang tidak tersentuh, hanya untuk pergi bekerja?

Sungmin termangu bingung. Matanya menatap keindahan rumah dengan segala interior mewahnya yang bergaya minimalis itu dengan bingung. Rumah itu terasa sangat asing baginya, dan tiba-tiba saja, Kyuhyun juga terasa sangat asing baginya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana malam pertamamu?" Siwon langsung bertanya dengan menggoda ketika Sungmin mengangkat teleponnya.

Sungmin tersenyum lembut, "Kami belum malam pertama." Bisiknya, dia memang selalu jujur kepada Andre dalam hal apapun, dan kenyataan bahwa Andre adalah gay membuatnya semakin nyaman di dekat lelaki itu

"Mwo?" suara Siwon di seberang sana tampak terkejut, "Kalian belum melakukan malam pertama?'

Meskipun ada di seberang telepon, Sungmin tersenyum malu-malu, "Kami terlalu lelah, kemarin sampai jam sepuluh malampun masih ada tamu-tamu yang berdatangan."

"Oh." Swion tertawa, "Itulah resikonya menikah dengan seorang bos besar." Candanya. "Jangan khawatir, semuanya akan ditebus di saat bulan madu kalian.

Sepertinya tidak akan ada bulan madu. Sungmi membatin dalam hati, tiba-tiba merasa ragu.

"Sungmin?" Siwon bertanya di seberang sana, sepertinya dia sedang menanyakan sesuatu, tetapi karena sibuk dengan pikirannya, Sungmin tidak menanggapinya.

"Eh.. iya..apa?" gumam Sungmin gugup.

"Aku tadi bertanya, kemana rencana kalian akan berbulan madu."

Sejenak Sungmin bingung harus menjawab apa, dia lalu berdehem karena gugup, "Eh... aku belum tahu." Gumamnya pelan, "Kyuhyun belum memberitahuku rencananya."

"Mungkin dia akan memberimu kejutan," Ada nada menggoda di suara Siwon, "Aku membayangkan dia akan membawamu ke pulau terpencil yang luar biasa indahnya, kabari aku jika kalian akan berbulan madu."

Sungmin memaksakan senyum di suaranya, "Itu pasti." Mereka lalu bercakap-cakap sebentar mengenai rumah kaca Sungmin, perasaan Sungmin sedikit tenang ketika Siwon mengatakan dia menyewa temannya untuk menghanddle tugas merawat rumah kaca Sungmin, teman Siwon itu dulu pernah melakukan hal yang sama ketika Sungmin sakit dan hasilnya memuaskan. Tanaman di rumah kacanya akan baik-baik saja.

Sungmin menghembukan napasnya setelah mengakhiri percakapan mereka, ia masih bingung akan sikap Kyuhyun sejak semalam.

Apakah mungkin seperti yang dikatakan oleh Siwon, bahwa Kyuhyun ingin memberinya kejutan?

Di film-film yang dilihatnya, orang-orang kadang bersikap aneh dan membingungkan ketika ingin memberi kejutan, semisal memberikan kejutan ulang tahun, orang-orang berkomplot untuk berpura-pura lupa dan tidak memberikan selamat, hingga membuat orang yang ulang tahun merasa sedih dan kecewa, lalu pada malam harinya mereka memberikan pesta ulang tahun kejutan yang membahagiakan, membuat kejutan mereka lebih bermakna.

Itukah yang sedang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun? Apakah lelaki itu sedang memberikan kejutan untuknya?

.

.

.

Sampai dengan siang hari, Sungmin terus menghabiskan waktunya dengan kesepian di rumah itu. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka inilah yang akan terjadi pada dirinya. Ditinggalkan bekerja, seorang diri di rumah satu hari setelah pernikahannya.

Dorongan untuk mengunjungi rumah kaca dan melarikan kebosanannya dan merawat tanamannya sangat kuat. Tetapi jika dia ke rumah kaca, Siwon pasti akan memberondongnya dengan sejuta pertanyaan, dan Sungmin pasti tidak akan bisa menjawab, karena dia sendiri masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

Diliriknya ponselnya. Sepi, tiak ada kabar satupun. Dulu sebelum mereka menikah, Kyuhyun selalu mengiriminya pesan-pesan penuh perhatian kepadanya, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar mengucapkan selamat pagi, menanyakan apakah dia sudah makan, atau juga kadang memberikan info tentang apa yang dilakukannya.

Tetapi sekarang berbeda, tidak ada satupun pesan dari Kyuhyun untuknya, Apakah Kyuhyun sedang benar-benar sibuk?

Sungmin sungguh tergoda untuk menghubungi Kyuhyun, tetapi dia takut akan mengganggu Kyuhyun yang sedang berada di tengah rapat penting atau apa.

Dengan pedih Sungmin menghela napas panjang. Dia harus keluar dari rumah ini, atau dia akan menjadi gila.

Dengan cepat dia berganti pakaian, meraih tasnya dan memanggil taxi.

"Tous Les Jours." Gumamnya, menyebut tempat Sungmin biasanya menghabiskan waktu siangnya di sana. Mungkin secangkir teh hijau hangat dan sebungkus roti bisa membantu menghapuskan kegelisahannya.

.

.

.

Cafe itu sangat indah dengan nuansa taman yang sangat kental mengelilingi areanya, semua serba hijau dan memantulkan suasana alam yang indah, dengan tanaman hijau yang menarik dipadu dengan bunga-bunga anggrek di setiap sudutnya.

Efek tamannya semakin nyata karena seluruh dindingnya terbuat dari kaca, sehingga pengunjung bisa menatap pemandangan taman, merasakan kedamaian sambil menikmati makanan dan minumannya di dalam cafe.

Dan Sungmin sungguh merasa bangga karena dia memiliki andil dalam keindahan cafe ini, seluruh tanaman yang ada di cafe ini, baik di taman maupun bunga-bungaan dekorasinya, semua berasal dari rumah kaca miliknya.

Eunhyuk sang pemilik cafe yang sudah sangat dikenalnya tersenyum ketika melihatnya datang,

"Apa yang dilakukan pengantin baru di sini?" tanyanya menggoda, membuat Sungmin merasa malu.

Dia mencoba menggelak dari pertanyaan Eunhyuk, "Aku masih belum bisa melepaskan ketergantungan dari teh hijau di siang hari." Gumamnya penuh canda, membuat Eunhyuk tergelak.

"Pesanan akan segera diantar." gumamnya mengedipkan mata, lalu melangkah pergi.

Tak lama kemudian lelaki itu kembali, mengantarkan secangkir teh hijau beraroma khas yang harum yang masih sangat menyukai harum aroma teh hijau ini, apalagi teh hijau dari Tous Les Jours. Hampir setiap hari selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini, Sungmin selalu mampir untuk makan siang dan menikmati secangkir teh hijau.

"Hanya kaulah satu-satunya orang yang memesan teh panas, bahkan di saat cuaca sedang panas." Eunhyuk melirik ke luar yang sedang terik. Untunglah tanaman hijau melindungi sekeliling area cafe ini, membuat udaranya tetap segar.

Sungmin tertawa, "Teh hijau mempunyai kemampuan menenangkan. Dan aku butuh itu."

"Yah, menenangkan orang yang sedang banyak pikiran." Eunhyuk tersenyum, "Yang pasti bukan untuk pengantin baru sepertimu, Min." Lelaki itu setengah berbisik, "Tahukah kau apa yang selalu kupikirkan jika menyajikan teh hijau ini?"

"Apa?" Sungmin langsung tertarik. Percakapan dengan Eunhyuk memang selalu menarik, lelaki itu seolah punya segudang pengalaman dan pengetahuan yang kadang-kadang bisa membuat Sungmin terpana,

"Rahasia."

"Apa?" Sungmin mengernyit makin dalam mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk,

Eunhyuk tertawa lagi, "Rahasia. Setiap memikirkan teh hijau aku selalu memikirkan tentang rahasia."

Ditatapnya Sungmin dengan serius,

"Kau tahu ketika sajian teh hijau yang dipadu dengan melati datang kepadamu, aromanya sangat khas dan menakjubkan, membuatmu tergoda dan bahkan bisa membayangkan rasanya, sebelum kau mencincipinya. Tetapi kemudian ketika kau menyesapnya, kau pasti akan mengernyit, merasakan pahitnya yang menerpa lidahmu. Setelah itu ketika kau menyesapnya lagi dan lagi, barulah kau bisa menemukan keindahan citarasanya yang berpadu. Teh hijau selalu penuh rahasia, dia tidak seperti aroma yang ditampilkannya, bahkan menyediakan kepahitan pada kontak pertama. Kau harus selalu sedikit demi sedikit menyibak lapisan demi lapisan rasanya hingga menemukan kenikmatan sejati di dalam minuman ini."

"Wow." Sungmin terpesona mendengar penjelasan Eunhyuk, "Aku tidak pernah memandang teh hijau seperti itu sebelumnya. Bagiku dia hanyalah minuman yang enak dan membuatku ketagihan." Sungmin tergelak, "Eunhyuk-ah. Pemikiranmu memang sangat luar biasa."

Eunhyuk terkekeh, "Kadang Eommaku bilang bahwa pemikiranku terlalu rumit." Lelaki itu melirik ke belakang,

"Tetapi sekarang Eommaku tidak memprotes pemikiranku lagi. Sejak aku membelikan Eomma dan Appaku rumah baru, mereka jarang kemari. Mereka juga terlihat seperti pasangan yang baru menikah. Tidak pernah menjauhkan diri satu sama lain. Apa mungkin semua pasangan yang sudah menikah seperti itu?" Eunhyuk mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum melangkah mundur, "Silahkan nikmati teh hijaumu, Sungmin."

Sementara itu Sungmin tertegun mendengar kata-kata Eunhyuk bahwa semua pasangan yang baru menikah tidak pernah tahan menjauhkan diri satu sama lain.

Diliriknya ponselnya yang masih sepi dalam keheningan. Sungmin menghela napas panjang, tiba-tiba merasakan firasat buruk yang menggayuti hatinya.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya Sungmin tidak tahan untuk tidak mengunjungi Siwon, dia berdiri di rumahnya yang sekaligus menjadi kantor mereka dengan ragu. Rumah Siwon sendiri persis menempel di sebelah rumah Sungmin, jadi lelaki itu sering sekali berkunjung antara kantor ke rumahnya, yang ditinggalinya bersama ibunya dan satu adik perempuannya.

Hubungan Siwon dan Sungmin sangat dekat, lebih dari sahabat, lebih menyerupai adik kakak, keluarga Siwon juga sangat menyayanginya. Ketika ibunya meninggal, otomatis keluarga Siwon mengangkat dirinya menjadi anak angkat tidak resmi.

Ibu Siwon selalu berharap lebih akan hubungan Sungmin dengan Siwon, Ibu Siwon tidak mengetahui fakta bahwa Siwon adalah seorang gay. Berkali-kali ibu Siwon menyinggung akan senangnya jika mempunyai menantu seperti Sungmin.

Tetapi kemudian ketika Sungmin merencanakan pernikahannya dengan Kyuhyun, ibu Siwon akhirnya menerima kenyataan bahwa Siwon dan Sungmin memang tidak ditakdirkan melebihi sahabat. Dan bahkan kemudian ibu Siwon-lah yang bersemangat membantu persiapan pernikahan Sungmin, membuat Sungmin terharu karena mendapatkan ibu yang baru yang sangat menyayanginya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" suara di belakangnya membuat Sungmin berjingkat karena kaget.

Sungmin menoleh dan melihat Siwon berdiri di belakangnya, lelaki itu sepertinya tadi keluar untuk membeli makanan, karena ada kantong plastik berlogo sebuah fast food di tangannya, Sungmin melirik makanan yang dibawa Siwon dan mencibir.

"Kau akan mati muda kena serangan jantung kalau tidap hari mengkonsumsi fast food semacam itu." Gumamnya,

Siwon tergelak lalu memutar bola matanya untuk mengejek pendapat Sungmin, dia melangkah mendahului Sungmin memasuki bagian depan rumah Sungmin yang sudah dialih fungsikan menjadi kantor mereka.

"Kenapa kau di sini? Bukankah kau seharusnya menghabiskan hari yang indah bersama suamimu?'

Sungmin menjawab asal untuk mengihindari kecurigaan Siwon, "Kyuhyun ada urusan pekerjaan sebentar di kantornya, jadi aku memutuskan untuk kemari dan melihat rumah kacaku."

"Bekerja di hari pertama setelah pernikahan?" Suara Siwon meninggi, "Sungguh keterlaluan." Lelaki itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan dramatis.

Mereka sudah memasuki area kantor, dan Siwon meletakkan kantong plastik yang dibawanya ke meja, dia menarik makananya dan memakannya dengan nikmat, diliriknya Sungmin yang memandang ngeri pada makanan Siwon.

"Kau mau?" Siwon menyodorkan makanannya, menggoda Sungmin. Dia tahu persis bahwa Sungmin adalah maniak makan makanan yang sehat dan pasti akan menolaknya.

Dan seperti dugaannya, Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku sedang bingung."

Siwon menatapnya dan mengernyit, "Bingung kenapa?"

"Tentang Kyuhyun." Pipi Sungmin memerah, "Dia...semalam sikapnya aneh.."

Siwon tertawa, "Kebanyakan pasangan yang baru menikah memang suka bersikap aneh,Min. Mungkin nanti kau akan menemukan banyak hal baru dari suamimu, sesuatu yang tidak pernah kau duga sebelumnya, tetapi memang itulah asyiknya pernikahan."'

Sungmin mencibir, "Seperti kau sudah ahli dalam pernikahan saja."

Siwon tertawa, melahap makanannya dengan nikmat. "Aku memang belum pernah mengalami pernikahan, dan mungkin tidak akan pernah." Wajahnya tampak sedih, tetapi dengan cepat dia mengubah ekspresinya menjadi ceria, "Tetapi aku banyak membaca dan mencari tahu, kau bisa datang padaku kalau kau ada masalah dengan pernikahanmu."

Mereka tergelak bersama meskipun ada sedikit perasaan terenyuh di benak Sungmin, Siwon sama sekali tidak berpenampilan seperti gay, dia tidak lembut atau bersikap seperti perempuan. Tubuhnya gagah dan penampilannya jantan seperti lelaki kebanyakan.

Sungmin tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana tersiksanya Siwon harus berpura-pura dan mengingkari jati dirinya, apalagi mengingat bahwa ibu Siwon sering sekali mendesak anak lelaki satu-satunya itu untuk segera menikah.

Berbicara tentang ibu Siwon, Sungmin teringat akan ibunya.

Ibunya yang cantik dan begitu lembut seperti malaikat, yang selalu Sungmin kenang dari ibunya adalah aroma wangi bebungaan yang menyelubunginya, hasil dari seharian menghabiskan waktunya di rumah kaca.

Ah seandainya ibunya ada di sini, menghadiri pernikahannya, dia pasti akan sangat bahagia. Tetapi Sungmin meyakini dalam hatinya bahwa ibunya pasti berbahagia di atas sana, melihatnya pada akhirnya menemukan lelaki yang menjaganya.

.

.

.

"Dari mana saja kau?" suara dingin Kyuhyun menyambut Sungmin di ruang tamu, membuat Sungmin mengernyitkan keningnya.

Dia menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga dengan gugup, "Emm.. karena tidak ada pekerjaan, aku.. aku memutuskan untuk ke rumah kaca."

"Ke rumah kaca?" Tatapan Kyuhyun menjadi tajam. "Menemui Choi?"

"Iya, dan juga melihat rumah kacaku, Siwon mempercayakan perawatannya kepada seseorang, jadi aku mampir untuk mengevaluasi hasil..."

"Tidak bisakah kau melepaskan rumah kaca dan Andre dari pikiranmu? Aku muak jika kau selalu menyebut-nyebutnya di rumah ini. Jika memang kau ingin menjadi istri yang baik, fokuslah pada rumah ini, pada keluarga ini, bukan hanya melulu mengurusi rumah kaca itu!" dengan ketus Kyuhyun melangkah meninggalkan Sungmin yang terperangah kaget di ruang tamu.

Sungmin merasakan hatinya mencelos seperti di remas, matanya terasa panas, tetapi dia menahannya. Seumur hidupnya, tidak pernah ada orang yang memarahinya dengan seketus itu. Apakah Kyuhyun cemburu kepada Siwon dan juga kepada rumah kacanya?

Hati Sungmin meragu, tetapi... sepertinya dulu Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak keberatan akan itu semua.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Aduh demi apapun aku gak punya maksud buat jelek-jelekin daddy choi ;_; maa yak buat siwonest ;-;**

**Oh iya banyak yang tanya, siapa 'si laki-laki dan si perempuan' dia bagian akhir chapter kemarin. Pertanyaan itu bakalan kejawab di chapter berikutnya. Ga tau chapter berapa._.**

**Udah baca epilognya 'Love Agreement'? kalo belum baca, yuk mari dibaca. Trus buat yang minta sequel 'Love Agreement', maaf aku belum bisa kabulin. Tapi aku bakalan coba buat sequelnya, gak janji tapi ya /_\**

**Dada'-')/~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sebuah remake cerita yang berjudul "Pembunuh Cahaya" karya Santhy Agatha**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer****: cerita, alur, dan plot semuanya adalah milik Santhy Agatha. Saya hanya mengubah sedikit. Sisanya real hasil pemikiran Santhy Agatha.**

**Warning****: Typo bertebaran dimana-mana.**

* * *

"_**Keadilan sangat berbeda dengan balas dendam. Keadilan berarti keseimbangan, sedangkan balas dendam hanyalah pemuasan diri manusia." **_

.

.

Sungmin melangkah mengikuti Kyuhyun memasuki kamar tidur mereka, tiba-tiba merasa takut kepada suaminya. Kyuhyun benar-benar terasa asing, seperti bukan dirinya. Dan Sungmin merasa tidak nyaman dengan Kyuhyun yang sekarang menjadi suaminya ini.

"Kenapa sejak tadi kau marah kepadaku, Kyuhyun?" Sungmin memberanikan diri bertanya, mencoba bersikap lembut kepada suaminya. Bukankah dulu Kyuhyun berkata bahwa dia sangat menyukai kelembutan Sungmin?

Tetapi Kyuhyun tetap bersikap dingin, sama sekali tidak tersentuh dengan kelembutan Sungmin, ditatapnya Sungmin dengan sinis,

"Suami mana yang tidak marah ketika istrinya mengunjungi lelaki lain di hari pertama setelah mereka menikah. Seolah tidak tahan untuk segera menghambur ke pelukan lelaki itu?"

Wajah Sungmin memucat mendengar tuduhan Kyuhyun, tetapi dia mencoba membela diri,

" Kau yang meninggalkanku untuk bekerja di hari pertama pernikahan kita, dan aku bingung tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Lagipula aku ke sana bukan untuk menemui Siwon, aku ingin melihat rumah kacaku."

"Kau terlalu banyak alasan." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan merendahkan,

"Dari awal aku sudah curiga ada sesuatu yang lebih di antara kalian. Dan jangan mencoba melempar kesalahan dengan menyalahkanku karena pergi bekerja. Kau pikir aku bekerja untuk siapa? Untuk menghidupi istriku juga. Kau juga menerima keuntungan dari rumah mewah, pakaian mahal, dan makanan enak yang akan selalu disediakan untukmu. Jadi kuharap kau menghargainya dan jangan menjadi wanita cengeng hanya karena aku pergi bekerja."

Kata-kata kasar Kyuhyun sekali lagi telah membuat hati Sungmin terasa teriris. Dia sampai mundur satu langkah, menjauhi suaminya, menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah tidak percaya,

"Kyuhyun..?" suaranya bergetar, "Ada apa sebenarnya...?" tanyanya lirih. Menahan perasaan.

Kyuhyun tampaknya tidak tersentuh melihat ekspresi Sungmin, dia menatap dingin, "Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja tiba-tiba aku menyesali keputusan bodohku untuk menikahi seorang perempuan desa dari kelas rendahan yang tidak tahu terimakasih dan sibuk menjalin hubungan gelap dengan lelaki lain." Mata Kyuhyun tampak kejam menatapnya,

"Dan kupikir aku terlalu muak untuk tidur sekamar denganmu. Keluar dari kamarku, dan tidurlah di salah satu kamar kosong di rumah ini. Dimanapun itu, carilah yang paling jauh dari kamarku."

"Kyuhyun?" kali ini Sungmin tidak mampu menahan air matanya, dia merasa sangat bingung.

Kyuhyun melangkah ke pintu, sebelum ke luar dia menoleh dengan dingin, "Aku akan pergi keluar, dan aku harap ketika aku pulang, kau cukup tahu diri untuk memindahkan seluruh barangmu dari ruangan ini."

.

.

.

Sugmin tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, ini adalah hari pertama pernikahannya. Dan Kyuhyun sudah memperlakukannya dengan begitu kejam.

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Kyuhyun? Apa salah Sungmin sehingga Kyuhyun setega itu dan sekasar itu kepadanya? Benak Sungmin berpikir keras, tetapi dia tidak menemukan pertanda apapun.

Bahkan setelah pesta pernikahan itu sebelum Sungmin masuk ke kamar, Kyuhyun masih bersikap lembut kepadanya, memeluknya mesra di dansa pengantin mereka sambil berbisik betapa bahagianya dia ketika pada akhirnya bisa menikahi Sungmin.

Sambil mengusap air matanya, Sungmin mengemasi pakaiannya. Dia sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukannya, diusir seperti ini dari kamar suaminya dan direndahkan karena disuruh mengemasi pakaiannya sendiri dan berpindah tempat.

Tetapi harga dirinya menuntutnya melakukannya, dia tidak mau ketika Kyuhyun pulang nanti dan menemukan dirinya masih ada di kamar ini, Kyuhyun akan semakin merendahkannya.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Nuraninya menjerit, memintanya melarikan diri saja dan kabur dari rumah ini, kembali ke lindungan rumah kacanya yang nyaman. Tetapi Sungmin adalah perempuan dewasa, bukan seorang perempuan labil yang bisa kabur kalau menemukan permasalahan yang tidak sanggup untuk dia hadapi.

Sungmin harus bisa berbicara dengan Kyuhyun dan meluruskan semuanya, mungkin saja Kyuhyun memang benar-benar cemburu dan salah paham tentang hubungannya dengan Siwon? Sungmin akan menjelaskan bahwa Siwon adalah penyuka sesama dan Kyuhyun tidak perlu mencemaskan hubungannya dengan Siwon, begitu ada kesempatan.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memasuki rumah mewah itu, yang terletak dipinggiran kota yang tenang dan sepi. Sontak seorang pelayan membukakan pintu untuknya dan membungkuk memberi hormat, Kyuhyun menatapnya tenang,

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Nona Victoria sangat baik kondisinya sekarang, tuan. Beliau bahkan bisa meminum obatnya tanpa perlawanan seperti biasanya."

"Apakah dia mau makan?" Kyuhyun bertanya cemas, karena dia tahu persis, Victoria sering menjerit-jerit mencarinya dan tidak mau makan. Dia akan melemparkan makanannya ke segala arah dan mengamuk, yang bisa menenangkannya hanyalah Kyuhyun. Victoria kebanyakan hanya mau makan jika disuapi oleh Kyuhyun.

Sang pelayan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan bersemangat, "Nona sangat tenang hari ini, nona meminum obatnya dengan patuh dan kemudian mau memakan sup dan nasinya ketika pelayan menyuapinya."

Bagus, dengan langkah tergesa Kyuhyun melangkah menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas, ke ruangan yang terletak di ujung, dengan pemandangan indah ke arah taman yang menghijau.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu dengan hati-hati, kamar itu temaram seperti biasa. Suasana kesukaan Victoria, meskipun sebenarnya tidak ada bedanya bagi Victoria, batin Kyuhyun dengan sedih.

Victoria sedang duduk di atas kursi rodanya seperti biasanya. Termenung menatap ke arah pemandangan balkon. Suasana sudah menggelap, tetapi apakah Victoria merasakan perbedaannya?

Kyuhyun kadang bertanya-tanya ketika dirinya selalu menemukan Victoria sedang duduk termenung menghadap pemandangan di arah balkon, seolah-olah perempuan itu sedang menikmati pemandangan.

Padahal Kyuhyun tahu persis bahwa tidak ada pemandangan apapun yang bisa dinikmati oleh Victoria dengan kedua matanya yang buta.

Dengan lembut Kyuhyun meremas pundak Victoria dan langsung memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sayangku.. ini aku.. Kyuhyunmu. Kudengar kau sangat baik hari ini. aku bangga padamu." Kyuhyun meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Victoria. Sesekali ia menghirup aroma cherry yang keluar dari rambut dan kulit Victoria. Kyuhyun tak akan pernah bosan dengan aroma wanita yang sedang ia peluk ini.

Seulas senyum tampak hadir di bibir Victoria ketika merasakan kehadiran Kyuhyunnya.

"Kyuhyun?" Bisiknya lemah, jemarinya dengan lembut meremas lengan Kyuhyun yang melingkar mesra di lehernya, "Aku Merindukanmu.."

"Aku juga merindukanmu Vict. Sangat merindukanmu, tapi kau tahu terkadang aku harus pergi bukan? Untuk membuat hidup kita semakin baik."

Dengan lembut Kyuhyun memutar dan berlutut di depan kursi roda Victoria, "Aku senang kau bersikap baik hari ini, tidak memecahkan apapun dan membuat pelayan kerepotan, kau membuatku sangat bangga."

Ada secercah kebahagiaan di mata Victoria ketika menunduk menatap Kyuhyun yang berlutut di bawahnya, "Aku senang membuatmu bangga." Bisiknya lemah.

Kyuhyun menatap Victoria dengan penuh sayang dan keharuan. Victoria adalah perempuan yang sangat cantik, dulunya. Sekarang dia begitu rapuh dan kurus, tampak begitu lemah hingga seolah-olah jika Kyuhyun salah menyentuhnya, Victoria akan hancur berkeping-keping.

Seperti biasa, Kyuhyun merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Victoria dan memeluk perutnya, membiarkan perempuan itu mengusap kepalanya, memberinya secercah kedamaian.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Saatnya makin dekat... saat yang dia tunggu-tunggu sudah menjelang...

.

.

.

Sungmin pindah ke kamar tamu yang berada di ujung lorong, dengan malu, karena semua pelayan tampak kaget dengan kepindahannya. Tetapi Sungmin menegarkan hati, mengatakan bahwa ini adalah keputusannya sebagai nyonya rumah yang tidak dapat diganggu gugat.

Seumur hidupnya Sungmin tidak pernah menjadi nyonya rumah, tetapi ternyata menjadi istri Kyuhyun ada untungnya juga di rumah ini, karena semua pelayan takut dan tunduk kepadanya tanpa berani membantahnya.

Kamar itu sama bagusnya dengan kamar-kamar yang lain di rumah itu, dan Sungmin mengatur pakaiannya yang hanya sedikit di dalam lemari yang sangat besar itu.

Setelah itu dia duduk dengan ragu, dan menunggu Kyuhyun pulang. Dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya, apakah keputusanya mengikuti perintah Kyuhyun tadi dengan pindah dari kamar utama sudah benar? Ataukah ini hanya memperburuk keadaan?

Haruskah Sungmin bertahan saja di kamar itu dan memaksa Kyuhyun menjelaskan semuanya kepadanya? Tetapi bagaimanapun juga Sungmin tidak sanggup jika harus menerima penghinaan dan sikap kasar Kyuhyun kepadanya.

Mungkin ini adalah keputusan yang tepat, ketika mereka berpisah kamar mungkin Kyuhyun bisa berpikir dengan lebih tenang dan menyadari bahwa dia terlalu berlebihan dalam kecemburuannya kepada Siwon.

Dan setelah Kyuhyun tenang, Sungmin akan menjelaskan semuanya kepada Kyuhyun, kenyataan tentang Siwon dan bahwa Kyuhyun sebenarnya tidak perlu cemburu kepada Siwon.

Tetapi ternyata penantian Sungmin sia-sia. Malam itu ternyata Kyuhyun tidak pulang ke rumah.

.

.

.

Sungmin bangun dengan mata bengkak dan sembab, setelah semalam menunggu berjam-jam dan menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun tidak pulang ke rumah.

Sungmin menghabiskan waktu dengan menangis dan meratapi diri, larut dalam kebingungan yang menakutkan. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, dia tidak tahu kenapa Kyuhyun memperlakukannya seperti ini.

Dan dia merasa sangat sendirian, benar-benar sendirian di rumah ini. Sambil menghela napas, Sungmin melangkah ke kamar mandi dan mencuci mukanya di wastafel, ketika menatap ke arah kaca dia mengernyit menatap matanya yang bengkak dengan lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya.

Ini bukanlah penampilan seorang wanita yang sedang berada di masa bulan madunya. Tidak akan ada wanita yang baru menikah berbahagia jika bangun tidur dengan kepala pusing dan mata sembab, tidak mengetahui keberadaan suaminya...

Sungmin merasa matanya kembali panas, ingin menumpahkan air mata di sudut-sudutnya. Tetapi dia kemudian menghela napas panjang, berusaha menenangkan diri.

Masalah tidak akan bisa diselesaikan hanya dengan menangis.

Sungmin harus mencari tahu kenapa Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berubah menjadi orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Kyuhyun yang menjadi suaminya bukanlah lelaki lembut yang begitu penuh kasih sayang yang dicintainya. Dan Sungmin tidak akan diam saja, dia tidak mau diperlakukan kasar tanpa tahu apa kesalahannya.

Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian, Sungmin melangkah keluar dan menuju ruang makan. Sarapan lengkap sudah disiapkan di sana. Dan tiba-tiba perut Sungmin berbunyi ketika mencium harumnya omelet dan nasi goreng kimchi yang tersedia di sana.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri, meski perasaannya berkecamuk, tubuhnya berteriak mengirimkan alaram yang mengatakan bahwa dia lapar. Karena semalam, setelah Kyuhyun pergi, tidak ada sama sekali nafsunya untuk makan.

Perutnya terasa perih dan melilit, dan meskipun Sungmin tidak selera makan, dia mengambil piring dan mengisinya dengan sedikit omelet dan sayuran untuk mengganjal perutnya. Sungmin tidak boleh jatuh sakit hanya karena dia kelaparan. Entah kenapa dia merasa bahwa dirinya harus tetap kuat dan bertahan.

Karena yang lebih buruk mungkin akan datang.

.

.

Kyuhyun pulang beberapa saat kemudian, ketika Sungmin sudah berhasil menyelesaikan makannya yang dipaksakan dilakukannya meski dia tidak berselera. Suara khas mobil Kyuhyun yang memasuki halaman rumah yang luas itu membuat Sungmin menegang. Dia meletakkan sendoknya dan duduk menanti dengan cemas di meja makan.

Langkah-langkah Kyuhyun tampak tergesa menaiki tangga. Sungmin mendengarnya dengan waspada sampai kemudian mendengar suara lelaki itu membanting pintu kamarnya, lalu kemudian menarik napas lega.

Tak lama kemudian ketika tidak ada tanda-tanda Kyuhyun akan keluar dari kamarnya, Sungmin melangkah menuju ruang tengah, duduk di sudut sofa cokelat muda yang nyaman dan merenung. Kenapa dia jadi takut menghadapi pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun? Apakah karena penghinaan Kyuhyun begitu menggores hatinya sehingga membuatnya trauma bahkan hanya untuk berbicara dengan lelaki itu?

Tetapi perempuan mana yang tidak trauma ketika dilamar dengan penuh cinta, dinikahi dengan keyakinan bahwa dia telah menemukan belahan jiwanya yang akan menyayangi dan menjaganya, hanya untuk kemudian menemukan suaminya telah berubah seperti pria lain yang begitu kasar, menghinanya dan bersikap sangat jahat kepadanya?

Sebuah gerakan dipintu mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin dan membuatnya terkesiap. Kyuhyun berdiri di sana, dengan wajah dingin dan tak terbacanya, menatap Sungmin dengan tajam. Rambutnya basah karena lelaki itu sepertinya habis mandi. Ini hari Minggu jadi sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak akan pergi ke kantornya.

Jantung Sungmin berdegup kencang, Apakah ini saatnya mereka berbicara dan meluruskan semua salah paham atau entah apapun itu yang seolah membuat Kyuhyun sangat marah dan membencinya?

Ekspresi Kyuhyun tetap tidak terbaca ketika dia melangkah memasuki ruang baca dan bersedekap menatap Sungmin,

"Kau pindah dari kamar."

Sungmin mendongakkan dagunya, berusaha tampak tegar di bawah tatapan Kyuhyun yang tajam, "Ya. Sesuai permintaanmu." Batin Sungmin melanjutkan bahwa permintaan Kyuhyun, dilakukan dengan merendahkan dan menghina Sungmin. Tetapi tentu saja dia tidak mengeluarkannya dalam kata-kata, dia tidak mau memperkeruh keadaan.

"Bagus," Suara Kyuhyun sangat dingin hingga Sungmin terkesiap dan menatap terkejut ke arah Kyuhyun. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa jawaban seperti itu yang keluar dari bibir suaminya.

"Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini kepadaku, Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin mengernyit menatap suaminya, mencoba mencari kelembutan dan kasih sayang di sana, yang biasanya terpancar ketika suaminya itu menatapnya. Tetapi tidak ada apapun di ekspresi Kyuhyun yang datar dan dingin, yang ada malahan seulas sinar kejam di sudut matanya,

"Karena aku kecewa kepadamu." Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya. "Karena setelah menikahimu aku baru sadar bahwa aku tidak pernah mencintaimu."

DEG

Kata-kata Kyuhyun bagaikan petir yang menyambar hati Sungmin, langsung menghanguskannya tanpa ampun. Tetapi Sungmin bukanlah perempuan yang lemah, dia tegar.

Jika memang hal ini adalah kenyataan, dia akan menerimanya. Kyuhyun bisa saja menghancurkan hatinya dan membuatnya menangis di kamar karena hatinya hancur. Tetapi di depan Kyuhyun, Sungmin akan berjuang agar bisa tegar, tidak akan dibiarkannya dirinya tampak lemah di depan Kyuhyun.

"Jika memang begitu kau bisa membatalkan pernikahan kita. Kau belum menyentuhku dan kita baru dua hari menikah. Aku rasa kita bisa mengajukannya ke pengadilan." Jawab Sungmin tenang.

Kali ini giliran Kyuhyun yang menyipitkan matanya, dia menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan menyelidik,

"Kenapa kau bisa semudah itu mengatakan tentang perpisahan?" kata-katanya tajam menusuk, setajam ucapannya, "Apakah kau memang tidak mencintaiku dan hanya mengincar hartaku. Jadi kau merasa senang ketika aku mengajukan perceraian?" Kyuhyun mendekat dengan mengancam, membuat Sungmin otomatis memundurkan langkahnya,

"Apakah kau sudah merencanakan ini bersama Siwon kekasihmu? Kau pikir kau bisa membodohiku?"

"Siwon bukan kekasihku." Sungmin menegaskan nada suaranya, berusaha terdengar tegar meskipun bergetar,

"Dan kenapa kau memutarbalikkan fakta Kyuhyun? Bukankah kau yang mengatakan menyesal menikahiku dan tidak menginginkan pernikahan lagi?"

Lama Kyuhyun terpaku, menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan terpaku, "Perempuan cerdik."

Gumamnya kemudian, "Kau pikir aku akan menceraikanmu semudah itu? Kalau aku membatalkan pernikahan ini, aku harus memberikan kompensasi kepadamu. Jika aku menceraikanmu, kau akan mendapat bagian yang tak sedikit dari hartaku kepadamu, semua hal itu menguntungkanmu, dan aku tidak akan membiarkannya,"

Mata Kyuhyun menyipit, "Tidak akan ada perceraian." Desisnya, "Tidak sampai aku bisa membuktikan perselingkuhanmu sehingga kau bisa kuceraikan tanpa membawa apapun yang bukan hakmu."

Lalu seperti yang sebelumnya, Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya dan meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian.

.

.

.

Sungmin sudah tidak tahan lagi, air matanya sudah tumpah tak karuan di kamar luas yang sepi itu. Sementara setelah pertengkaran tadi, Kyuhyun pergi lagi entah kemana. Sepertinya lelaki itu sengaja pulang hanya untuk menyakitinya.

Sejak tadi Sungmin sudah menahan diri untuk tidak menghubungi Siwon, dia tidak mau sahabatnya itu cemas. Selain itu jauh di dalam dirinya, Sungmin masih berharap jika semua ini hanyalah mimpi, kalau sebenarnya semuanya baik-baik saja, kalau dia tinggal membuka matanya dan kemudian mendapati Kyuhyunnya yang dulu sudah kembali.

Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun? Itulah pertanyaan yang selalu terngiang-ngiang di benak Sungmin. Kebingungan yang menyakitkan, membuat air matanya tumpah karena dirinya merasa disalahkan atas sesuatu yang tidak pernah dia perbuat.

Ada yang lebih besar dari kecemburuan Kyuhyun kepada Siwon, hanya sesuatu yang besarlah yang bisa menyebabkan sinar kebencian yang tiba-tiba menyeruak begitu besar di mata Kyuhyun. Apapun itu Sungmin harus tahu, karena dia tidak tahan berdiam diri di sini, penuh air mata dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Saat ini hanya satu orang yang bisa membantunya, sahabatnya yang paling mengerti dirinya di atas segalanya. Sungmin mengambil resiko menyulut kemarahan Kyuhyun yang lebih besar dengan menghubungi Siwon, tetapi bagaimanapun juga Kyuhyun toh sudah marah besar tanpa alasan kepadanya.

Jadi tidak ada gunanya Sungmin sibuk memikirkan menjaga perasaan Kyuhyun sementara lelaki itu tidak mempedulikannya.

Dicarinya nama Siwon di kontak ponselnya, dengan penuh tekad, lalu Sungmin menunggu. Pada deringan ke tiga Donghae mengangkat teleponnya,

"Sungmin?" suara Siwon yang lembut terdengar di seberang.

Sungmin menghela napas panjang, menahan rasa tercekat yang dalam ketika tangisnya mulai menyeruak lagi,

"Siwon..."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Hai'-')/**

**Apa aku telat update untuk ff ini? gak dong ya'-' kalo aku telat update itu artinya kuota modem udah habis'-'. dan semoga ga ada lagi typo disini-_-**

**Well.. ada tokoh baru nih. Gak lain dan gak salah/? JENG JENG JENG Song Qian a.k.a Victoria Song a.k.a kembaran saya #gampar-_-**

**Udah deh ya. Jan lupa review. Pokoknya harus review. Gak review? Yaudah sih'-' /apaan dah-_-**

**RnR?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sebuah remake cerita yang berjudul "Pembunuh Cahaya" karya Santhy Agatha**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer****: cerita, alur, dan plot semuanya adalah milik Santhy Agatha. Saya hanya mengubah sedikit. Sisanya real hasil pemikiran Santhy Agatha.**

**Warning****: Typo bertebaran dimana-mana.**

* * *

"_**Dendam yang terpelihara pada akhirnya akan menggerogotimu pelan, sampai kau tidak bisa membedakan mana yang benar dan mana yang salah."**_

.

.

.

"Apa?" Siwon hampir berteriak di seberang sana ketika mendengar seluruh cerita Sungmin yang diucapkan sambil menahan tangisnya. "Apa yang ada di otak Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin menghela napas panjang, "Aku hanya tidak tahu kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu. Dia sungguh berubah, tidak seperti yang kita kenal. Dia... aku hampir yakin kalau dia.. membenciku."

"Membencimu?" Siwon mendesah pelan, Sungmin hampir bisa membayangkan lelaki itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya di seberang sana,

"Aku sungguh tidak bisa membayangkan jika dia membencimu Min, sikap lembutnya, kebaikannya, tatapan penuh cintanya kepadamu waktu itu, semuanya tampak tulus." Suara Siwon berubah prihatin, "Kau tidak apa-apa Min? Perlukah aku menjemputmu?"

"Siwon-ah.. jangan..." Sungmin berseru lemah, "Pada awalnya kupikir bahwa Kyuhyun cemburu kepadamu, kepada kita."

"Itu konyol... kau seharusnya memberitahunya bahwa aku..."

"Dia memang belum tahu... dan hari itu ketika aku mengunjungimu setelah pernikahan, dia ada di rumah ketika aku pulang dan menungguku. Dia tampak marah besar, mengata-ngataiku sebagai perempuan yang tidak menghormatinya karena langsung mengunjungi kekasihnya setelah pernikahan. Dia mengira kita sepasang kekasih."

"Apakah kau tidak menjelaskan semuanya kepadanya?"

"Aku tidak punya kesempatan." Sungmin mendesah pedih, "Dia tidak memberiku kesempatan."

Hening lama, seolah Siwon sedang berpikir keras.

"Kyuhyun sungguh keterlaluan." Siwon menggeram, tampak marah, "Dia memperlakukanmu seperti ini, sama seperti dia sedang menghinaku. Kau sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri, Min, keluargaku. Jika Kyuhyun bersikap keterlaluan kepadamu, dia harus menghadapiku."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membanting tubuhnya di sofa kantornya. Dia tidak tahu harus kemana. Dia tidak bisa berada di rumah dan memancing terus menerus konfrontasi dengan Sungmin, yang membuatnya lelah. Dia juga tidak bisa datang ke rumah tempat Victoria dirawat, melihat kondisi Victoria yang seperti itu makin lama makin membuat luka di dalam hatinya yang sudah parah semakin menganga.

Satu-satunya tempat yang bisa membuatnya nyaman dan sendirian adalah kantornya di hari Minggu. Satpam perusahaannya tampak bingung melihat kedatangan bosnya tiba-tiba di hari Minggu, tetapi Kyuhyun memasang tampang datar dan tidak peduli.

Benaknya berkelana tanpa arah, memikirkan tercapainya tujuannya. Semua rencananya sudah mengarah ke arah yang diinginkannya. Pernikahannya dengan Sungmin semakin mempermudah rencananya.

Kyuhyun pada akhirnya berhasil menikahi Sungmin dan menjalankan rencana balas dendamnya. Pada akhirnya dia akan menahan Sungmin dalam pernikahan ini dan terus menerus menyakitinya tanpa Sungmin sadari.

Tetapi... semua keberhasilan ini tidak membawa kepuasan kepada dirinya. Entah mengapa. Apakah karena batinnya sendiri menyadari bahwa dia telah membalas dendam kepada orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa?

Tidak! Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras. Sungmin pantas menerima pembalasan ini. Dia sedikit banyak telah berkontribusi dalam penderitaan yang dialami Victoria...

Kesakitan yang dialami Victoria... Belum lagi kepedihan yang ditanggung oleh keluarganya selama ini. Semuanya sangat sepadan dengan pembalasan dendam ini.

Kyuhyun mendesah dan berdiri dengan gelisah, menatap dari jendela kaca di ruang kerjanya ke arah langit yang gelap dan mendung.

Sungmin.

Perempuan itu, dengan keluguannya telah dengan mudahnya jatuh ke dalam cengkeraman Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun bisa saja menghancurkan hidupnya tanpa harus menikahinya.

Tetapi entah kenapa di saat terakhir Kyuhyun memutuskan bahwa dengan menikahi Sungmin, dia akan lebih mudah mengikat perempuan itu. Dan lebih leluasa membalaskan dendamnya. Hal itu juga mencegah Sungmin kabur meninggalkannya sebelum pembalasan dendamnya usai.

Dia teringat kepada Siwon yang tampak begitu dekat dengan Sungmin, dan mencibir. Perempuan itu bahkan dengan mudahnya melompat meninggalkan Siwon dan menghambur ke pelukannya, benar-benar watak perempuan murahan, seperti yang dibayangkannya selama ini.

Tetapi bagaimanapun juga hubungan Siwon dengan Sungmin yang begitu dekat, bahkan setelah Sungmin menikah dengannya terasa begitu mengganggu. Ingatannya akan Sungmin yang langsung mengunjungi Siwon dihari pertama pernikahan mereka membuatnya marah dan terhina.

Dia mengernyit, Sungmin pasti akan langsung menghambur kepada Siwon karena sikap Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba dia sadar. Diraihnya kunci mobilnya dan bergegas keluar.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya Sungmin tidak tahan harus terus berdiam diri di rumah Kyuhyun yang begitu besar dan lengang, apalagi sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Kyuhyun akan pulang hari ini. Dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil resiko, karena dia sangat butuh melepaskan semua permasalahannya di rumah kaca.

Dari dulu, Sungmin sudah terbiasa, kabur dan merenung di rumah kaca, ketika pikirannya kalut. Kadangkala Sungmin menghabiskan waktunya dengan merawat tanaman-tanamannya, mencurahkan kasih sayangnya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Sebelum menuju ke rumah kaca, Sungmin mengunjungi Tous Les Jours, dan menghela napas sedikit senang dengan aroma khas yang menenangkannya dari cafe ini. Cafe ini penuh dengan aroma rempah yang nikmat, bercampur harumnya kue yang baru keluar dari panggangan. Suasananya damai, seperti di rumah.

Sungmin melangkah menuju sebuah sudut yang nyaman, di dekat rumpun bunga anggrek putih dengan bercak keunguan yang indah, hasil dari rumah kacanya. Suasana cafe tampak ramai dengan para pelayan yang lalu lalang melayani pengunjung, mungkin ini karena tepat saat jam makan siang.

Eunhyuk sendiri yang mendatanginya, lelaki itu tampaknya sudah melihatnya dari jauh dan kemudian menembus kesibukan cafe untuk menghampirinya,

"Pengantin baru ada di sini lagi." Eunhyuk tertawa, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Sungmin?"

Sungmin tersenyum kecut, berusaha tampak ceria, "Aku membutuhkan teh hijau untuk menambah semangatku."

"Segera datang." Eunhyuk mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Apakah kau ingin teman minum teh? Ada kue bolu isi apel yang baru keluar dari oven."

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku mau." Gumamnya. Lalu duduk merenung dan menunggu.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk menghadapi pernikahannya? Apa yang harus dilakukannya kepada Kyuhyun? Bagaimana mungkin cinta yang begitu lembut dan pekat bisa berubah begitu cepat menjadi kebencian yang menyayat?

Sungmin begitu penuh dengan pertanyaan yang ingin dilemparkannya kepada Kyuhyun. Tetapi jangankan untuk bertanya, untuk berbicarapun sepertinya lelaki itu sama sekali tidak memberinya kesempatan.

Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan Kyuhyun dari pernikahan ini?

Teh hijaunya kemudian datang, disajikan dalam cangkir mungil berwarna putih yang masih mengepul dan beraroma teh yang khas dan harum. Bersamaan dengan itu, sepiring bolu apel yang masih panas yang menggiurkan disajikan bersama.

Sungmin meneguk tehnya, dan menikmati rasanya. Begitu pahit tanpa gula, tetapi ketika indra penciumannya bekerja, aromanya yang nikmat memberikan rasa tersendiri ke indra pencecapnya. Sehingga kepahitan itu berubah menjadi rasa yang khas yang selalu dirindukan oleh lidahnya.

Sungmin teringat akan filosofi Eunhyuk tentang teh hijau, dan dia tersenyum. Teh hijau mengingatkan Sungmin akan rahasia, rahasia sebuah rasa yang harus menunggu saat yang tepat, menyibak lapisan demi lapisan untuk menemukan apa sebenarnya yang tersembunyi di baliknya.

.

.

.

Ketika sedang diperjalanan, ponselnya berbunyi tiba-tiba membuat Sungmin tersentak dari lamunannya, diangkatnya ponsel itu ketika tahu bahwa Siwon yang menelepon,

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Katamu kau akan segera datang kemari, dan aku cemas karena kau belum tiba juga."

"Aku mengunjungi Tous Les Jours untuk makan siang." Jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum miring.

"Teh hijau lagi?" Siwon tergelak, "Aku tidak pernah tahu tentang obsesimu meminum teh hijau di saat makan siang entah panas atau hujan. Menurutku minum soda yang paling enak."

"Soda tidak baik untuk kesehatan." Sungmin mengernyit, membuat tawa Andre semakin keras.

"Oke Min, lekaslah datang, dan aku ingin kau menceritakan semuanya secara langsung."

Siwon sudah menunggu. Meskipun tampak santai, lelaki itu tegang dan kelihatan sekali sangat mencemaskan Sungmin,

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Siwon menarikkan kursi bagi Sungmin untuk duduk, sesuatu yang tidak pernah dilakukannya sebelumnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Sungmin berusaha tersenyum tegar, "Tetapi perasaanku tidak." Lanjutnya serak.

Siwon menatap Sungmin dan mengernyitkan keningnya, "Kau baru dua hari menikah dan Kyuhyun sudah bersikap seperti ini. Kalau begini aku jadi menanyakan motivasinya menikahimu." Siwon menatap Sungmin hati-hati, "Apakah mungkin dia sedang berusaha menjebakmu dalam pernikahan ini, Min?"

"Menjebakku?" Sungmin menatap Siwon dengan bingung, "Tetapi kenapa? Demi alasan apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Siwon mengangkat bahunya, "Semula aku sempat curiga dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang mendekatimu dengan begitu intens dan cepat, bahkan kemudian melamarmu padahal hubungan kalian masih sangat baru." Lelaki itu duduk di kursi depan Sungmin dan menghela napas panjang, "Tetapi aku melihat betapa kau mencintainya, dan aku berpikir bahwa kau sudah menemukan belahan jiwamu."

Hati Sungmin terasa sakit mendengar kata-kata Siwon, itu sama seperti yang dikatakan Kyuhyun kepadanya dulu sebelum menikahinya.

Bahwa Sungmin adalah belahan jiwanya, bahwa Kyuhyun tidak perlu berlama-lama lagi menunggu untuk menikahinya karena dia tahu pasti dia sudah menemukan belahan jiwanya,

Tetapi tentunya seseorang tidak akan bersikap kasar dan penuh kebencian kepada belahan jiwanya bukan?

"Aku akan mencari tahu Min. Aku tidak tahan jika melihat kau diperlakukan begini tanpa tahu alasannya."

Sungmin menghela napas panjang, "Tetapi jangan berkonfrontasi dengan Kyuhun dia... dia sepertinya menuduh kita menjalin hubungan gelap di belakangnya."

"Itu konyol." Siwon menghela marah, "Kalau dia tahu yang sebenarnya dia akan malu karena pernah menuduhmu."

Siwon memalingkan muka, menahan tangisnya yang hampir tak terbendung, "Aku mencintainya. Aku sangat mencintai Kyuhyun, tidak pernah aku merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya kepada lelaki manapun... tapi...aku..." Suara Sungmin serak, dia menelan ludah dengan susah payah, menahan sesak di dadanya, tenggorokannya seperti dicekik. Sulit sekali rasanya mengeluarkan suara. sebutir air bening bergulir dari matanya, tanpa dapat dia tahankan,

Siwon menatap Sungmin yang menangis, lalu mendekatinya, dan berdiri di sebelah Sungmin, lalu memeluk Sungmin yang masih duduk di kursi, tampak begitu rapuh dan lelah dengan kesakitannya.

"Menangislah.. Menangislah jika itu membuatmu lebih baik." Siwon memeluk erat Sungmin. ia meletakkan kepala Sungmin didadanya dan mengelus lembut rambut Sungmin. sedangkan Sungmin sendiri tidak menolak. Untuk saat ini, mungkin hanya Siwon-lah yang bisa memberi pelukan sehangat ini.

"Oh. Jadi inilah yang selalu kalian lakukan dibelakangku."

Suara dingin itu membuat Sungmin terlonjak kaget dan langsung melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Siwon. Dia menoleh ke pintu masuk dan memucat ketika melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di sana, tampak luar biasa marah.

"Kyuhyun?"

"Aku sudah bosan melihat kelakuanmu yang tidak pernah setia atas pernikahan ini, Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun menggeram marah, "Ayo pulang."

Dengan kasar Kyuhyun merenggut lengan Sungmin, menariknya berdiri dari duduknya.

Emosi Siwon langung memuncak, dia merenggut sebelah lengan Sungmin yang bebas dan menahannya,

"Kau tidak berhak memperlakukan Sungmin seperti itu." Siwon menarik Sungmin dari cengkeraman Kyuhyun dan menyembunyikannya di belakangnya. "Ada apa denganmu Cho?"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan tatapan tajam dan jijik, "Ada apa? Kau pikir aku harus diam saja ketika melihat hubungan gelap yang kalian lakukan terang-terangan untuk menghinaku?" tatapan tajam Kyuhyun beralih kepada Sungmin, yang tampak ketakutan dan pucat pasi, bersembunyi di belakang punggung Sungmin,

"Pulang Lee Sungmin. Jika tidak kau akan menyesal karena aku akan menghancurkan kekasihmu ini berikut semua bisnis dan juga rumah kacamu."

Ancaman itu langsung menghantam Sungmin. Karena Kyuhyun adalah seseorang yang berpengaruh terhadap klien-klien besar rumah kaca Sungmin, dan lelaki itu sangat berkuasa. Dari tatapan matanya yang menyala, Sungmin tahu bahwa Kyuhyun akan berbuat apapun untuk mewujudkan ancamannya.

Sungmin gemetar, takut menghadapi kemarahan Kyuhyun, tetapi dia harus memberanikan diri. Mungkin dengan begini dia bisa menemukan jawaban atas sikap Kyuhyun yang sangat kejam ini.

Setelah menghela napas panjang untuk menenangkan diri, Sungmin melangkah keluar dari lindungan Siwon dan maju mendekati Kyuhyun,

"Aku akan pulang." Gumamnya pelan.

"Sungmin!" Siwon berteriak dengan serak, "Jangan!"

Sungmin menoleh, tersenyum kecil lalu menatap Siwon dengan lembut, meski matanya berkaca-kaca, "Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Dan kemudian Kyuhyun merenggut lengannya dengan kasar, setengah menyeretnya keluar dari rumah itu.

.

.

.

Perjalanan itu ditempuh dalam suasana yang hening dan mengerikan. Kyuhyun terdiam dan beberapa kali terlihat menggertakkan gerahamnya, menahan marah. Sementara itu Sungmin begitu tegang menantikan luapan kemarahan Kyuhyun.

Baru beberapa hari mereka menikah dan Sungmin sudah begitu takut menghadapi kemarahan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memang tidak memukulnya, sama sekali tidak ada yang mengarah kepada kekerasan ketika Kyuhyun marah, satu-satunya tindakan kasar yang dilakukan Kyuhyun adalah menarik dan mencengkeramnya tadi, yang membuat pergelangan tangannya sakit.

Sungmin entah kenapa yakin bahwa Kyuhyun tidak akan memukulnya atau melakukan kemarahan fisik kepadanya. Tetapi yang ditakutkan Sungmin adalah serangan batin Kyuhyun.

Bagaimanapun juga Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun, dan kata-kata kasar Kyuhyun kepadanya mempunyai efek yang berpuluh-puluh kali lebih menyakitkan.

Dia menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang menyetir dengan tenang namun sangat terlihat Kyuhyun memendam amarahnya. Sungmin melirik ke arah Kyuhyun bertanya dengan takut-takut,

"Kenapa kau begitu membenciku Kyuhyun? Siwon bilang kau sebenarnya tidak mencintaiku dan sedang berusaha menjebakku ke dalam pernikahan, entah karena apa."

Kyuhyun melirik sinis ke arah Sungmin, lalu berucap tak kalah sinis. "Aku terlalu menganggap remeh kekasihmu. Dia ternyata sangat hebat dalam menganalisaku."

Sungmin menghela napas panjang mendengar tuduhan Kyuyhun, "Sudah berkali-kali aku katakan padamu Kyuhyun. Aku bukan kekasih Siwon. Tidak akan pernah dan tidak akan pernah bisa, Siwon tidak menyukai perempuan."

Kalimat itu membuat Kyuhyun mengerem mobilnya secara refleks karena kaget. Dia tertegun, lalu kemudian menjalankan mobilnya seperti semula dan bergumam ketus,

"Kau juga ternyata. Kau sangat hebat dalam membuat alasan. Tapi sayangnya, aku tak akan percaya akan alasanmu yang sangat konyol itu."

"Kau bisa menanyakan sendiri kepada Siwon, dia mengatakan kepadaku bahwa dia tidak menyukai perempuan dan dia merahasiakannya sudah sejak lama."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tajam. Merasa muak dengan kebohongan yang diucapkan oleh Sungmin, "Kalian mungkin saja sudah berkomplot untuk membodohiku, mengira bahwa aku tidak akan curiga ketika tahu bahwa dia adalah gay. Tetapi maaf saja Sungmin, aku tidak sebodoh itu sehingga begitu mudahnya kau tipu."

"Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini, Kyuhyun?" Air mata mulai mengalir di sudut mata Sungmin, duduk di sini dan melihat suaminya tampak begitu membencinya benar-benar menyakiti hatinya.

Kyuhyun mengetatkan gerahamnya, tidak berkata-kata lagi, dan mengabaikan ucapan Sungmin. Membiarkan perempuan itu terisak-isak selama perjalanan mereka pulang.

Dan ketika itu juga, di benak Sungmin muncul suatu keputusan bulat. Untuk apa mempertahankan pernikahan yang sepertinya sudah hancur sebelum dimulai ini?

.

.

.

Ketika sampai dirumah, Kyuhyun memarkir mobil di depan, dia langsung keluar dan memutari mobilnya, lalu membuka pintu penumpang di sebelah supir, sebelum Sungmin sempat keluar.

Sekali lagi dia mencekal lengan Sungmin dan memaksanya keluar,

"Ayo." Gumamnya marah.

Sungmin berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Kyuhyun, tetapi cekalan tangan lelaki itu begitu kuatnya,

"Sakit Kyuhyun!" Sungmin berteriak kesakitan ketika Kyuhyun menyeret lengannya menaiki tangga, tetapi Kyuhyun tampaknya sudah mengeraskan hatinya sehingga tidak mempedulikan kesakitan Sungmin.

Mereka menuju kamar Sungmin, bukan kamar utama, Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar itu dan mendorong Sungmin masuk, lalu menutup pintu di belakangnya dan menguncinya.

Tiba-tiba perasaan terancam menyelubungi benak Sungmin, dia menatap suaminya yang berdiri dengan marah di dekat pintu dan merasa takut, takut akan tekad kuat yang menyala-nyala di mata suaminya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Kyuhyun membuka jasnya dan melemparnya begitu saja, lalu melonggarkan dasinya.

"Menurutmu apa?"

Sungmin langsung mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi Kyuhu, apakah lelaki ini akan melakukan apa yang ditakutkannya? Mungkinkah Kyuhyun sekejam itu?

"Kumohon jangan." Sungmin bergumam, ketika menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun benar-benar akan melakukannya.

Kyuyhun tersenyum sinis, "Aku tahu di kepalamu penuh dengan pemikiran licik, berputar mencari jalan untuk bercerai. Tetapi aku sudah bilang, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melenggang bebas dengan bahagia." Kyuhyun maju selangkah membuat Sungmin langsung mundur selangkah ketakutan, "Kau istriku, dan aku suamimu, sepertinya aku harus membuatmu menyadari posisimu."

"Jangan Kyuhyun." Sungmin bergumam lagi, air matanya jatuh semakin deras tanpa bisa bisa ditahan. Melihat Kyuhyun seperti ini benar-benar membuatnya ketakutan. Ia berusaha menyadarkan lelaki itu yang entah kenapa tampak begitu marah dan tidak bisa menahan diri.

Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak mempedulikannya, dia merenggut Sungmin, dan mendorongnya ke ranjang, ketika Saungmin mundur dan hendak bangkit dari ranjang, Kyuhyun mencengkeramnya dan menindihnya.

"AAA!" Sungmin berteriak sekuat tenaga ia sengaja melengkingkan suaranya agar para pelayan bisa mendengarnya.

"Kau kira itu berhasil?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan sinis. ia menindih Sungmin dan berupaya merobekkan baju yang dikenakan Sungmin.

Sungmin meronta berusaha menyingkirkan Kyuhyun, tetapi tubuh lelaki itu terlalu berat, terlalu kuat. Sungmin semakin menangis ketika pakaian bagian atasnya sudah robek.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis melihat Sungmin yang berusaha menutupi payudaranya dengan lengannya. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menghelanya.

"Kau mungkin tak akan bisa melupakan hari ini." bisik Kyuhyun tepat ditelinga Sungmin.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Dengan Kyuhyun memperlakukannya seperti ini, membuat tenaganya habis begitu saja.

"Jangan..." Sungmin tidak akan rela jika malam pertamanya dilakukan tanpa cinta. Sungmin tidak mau.

Kyuhyun menulikan pendengarnya. Ia merobek semua pakaian Sungmin, amun tidak melepaskannya.

Pada akhirnya Kyuhyun tetap melakukannya. Tidak dipedulikannya tangisan Sungmin yang semakin keras ketika ia memasukkan bagian tubuhnya dengan kasar dan penuh pemaksaan.

Sungmin mencengkram bahu Kyuhun ketika Kyuhyun berusaha menembus penghalang itu. Kyuhyun menggertakkan gerahamnya dan sekali hentakan ia berhasil menembus penghalang itu. Tanpa menunggu lama ia menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan cepat dan kasar.

Sungmin menagis terisak. Ini adalah malam pertama yang sama sekali tidak pernah diimpikan oleh dirinya. Penuh pemaksaan, dirinya direndahkan bagaikan seorang pelacur, dan penuh rasa sakit, luar dalam.

Dan ketika lelaki itu selesai melampiaskan kemarahannya, lalu berdiri dengan tergesa memakai pakaiannya kembali, dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang terbaring dengan kondisi yang sangat mengenaskan, dengan pakaian setengah robek dan acak-acakan, dan penuh air mata, hati Sungmin hancur seketika.

Ingatannya melayang kepada ibunya yang penuh kasih dan selalu mendoakan kebahagiaannya suatu saat nanti, mendoakan agar Sungmin menemukan suami yang penuh kasih dan bisa menjaganya.

Sungmin menggingit bibirnya, tersengal atas tangis yang pekat.

"Eomma... hiks.. Aku sakit.." rintihan itu diselingi tangis, dan Sungmin memanggil ibunya, merindukan pelukan ibunya dan elusannya yang menenangkan, dan begitu kesakitan ketika menyadari kenyataan bahwa dia sendirian dan sebatang kara.

.

.

.

**TBC.**

**Hiks ;_; lama banget yak updatenya. Maaf/_\.**

**Makasih buat yang udah revie. Saranghaaeee ({}). Oh iya ini ada jawaban dar beberapa pertanyaan.**

**T: Kyuhyun berkepribadian ganda?**

**J: Enggak kok ;-;**

**T: Victoria siapa?**

**J: Eung.. bakalan tau sendiri nanti. Hohoho.**

**Udah ya. Kalo ada yang ga ngeti, tanya aja.**

**Dada~~**

**RnR? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sebuah remake cerita yang berjudul "Pembunuh Cahaya" karya Santhy Agatha**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer****: cerita, alur, dan plot semuanya adalah milik Santhy Agatha. Saya hanya mengubah sedikit. Sisanya real hasil pemikiran Santhy Agatha.**

**Warning****: Typo bertebaran dimana-mana.**

* * *

"_**Dendam dan rahasia biasanya bersahabat. Orang yang menyimpan dendam, pasti menyimpan rahasia kelam, jauh di dalam hatinya."**_

.

.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar Sungmin dengan tergesa. Ia sedikit berlari menuju kamarnya dan membanting pintu kamar ketika ia sudah masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

Kyuhyun memijit pelipisnya pelan. Kepalanya terasa sedikit sakit. Bayangan Sungmin yang meronta kesakitan akibat pemaksaannya tadi masih tersisa dibenaknya.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa seperti lelaki bajingan. Selama hidupnya, ia tak pernah memaksa perempuan untuk tidur dengannya, jika ia ingin menghabiskan malam dengan penuh gairah, Kyuhyun hanya perlu menghubungin para model cantik yang ia mau untuk melayaninya.

Tapi tadi.. ini pertama kalinya ia memaksa perempuan.

Kyuhyun menggeram. Ini sudah keinginannya. Membuat Sungmin hancur berkeping-keping utnuk membalas dendam sudah menjadi tujuannya sejak awal. Ia tidak boleh mundur. Ini semua demi Victoria. Wanita yang sanagt ia cintai.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kamar mandi. Ia n=ingin membersihkan dirinya lalu pergi tidur. Tubuhnya sangat lelah hari ini.

.

.

.  
Kyuhyun bermimpi malam itu, mimpi yang sama yang selalu menghantuinya lagi dan lagi, menyakitinya. Dia bermimpi berteriak untuk mencegah, tetapi semuanya sudah terlambat, dia berteriak-teriak menghampiri Victoria yang terkapar penuh darah... darah itu begitu banyak memenuhi tangannya, bersumber dari kepala Victoria.

Dan ketika kemudian darah itu semakin banyak dan banyak, Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa dia sudah tidak punya harapan lagi, bahwa dia sudah kehilangan semuanya. Akhir mimpinya selalu sama, dipenuhi dengan kesedihan dan kehampaan yang menyakitkan.

Dengan panik Kyuhyun terengah, terenggut paksa dari mimpinya yang lelap. Tubuhnya berkeringat dan napasnya tersengal.

Mimpi itu yang selalu menghantui malam-malamnya dan menyiksanya, seandainya waktu itu dia sadar akan sikap aneh Victoria, seandainya dia bisa menebak dan memberikan sedikit perhatian kepada Victoria untuk mengetahui apa yang berkecamuk di benaknya. Seandainya saja...

Kyuhyun mendesah keras, manusia memang hanya bisa berandai-andai ketika sudah dipenuhi penyesalan mendalam. Penyesalan memang selalu datang terakhir.

Kyuhyun menatap jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi. Tiba-tiba jantung Kyuhyun berdenyut. Dia telah merenggut kehormatan Sungmin dengan kasar. Masih teringat jelas jeritan dan permohonan Sungmin yang penuh air mata memohon kepadanya agar tersadar, tangisan Sungmin sejenak membuatnya ragu.

Tetapi kemudian Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia membayangkan Victoria, Victoria yang menderita, buta dan lumpuh, kehilangan kemampuan otaknya sehingga mengganggu mentalnya. Victoria yang menanggung semua kepedihan sampai tak kuat lagi, dan semua itu karena Sungmin.

Dan Kyuhyunpun pada akhirnya bertindak kejam, memperlakukan Saira dengan kejam, untuk memuaskan dendamnya, untuk membuat Saira merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Leanna.

Pembalasan dendamnya harus setimpal, sakitnya harus sama. Ini adalah dendam Victoria, dendamnya juga, dan masih akan ada banyak lagi kesakitan yang akan ditimpakan Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin harus menerimanya. Apapun yang membuat Victoria menderita, maka Sungmin juga harus merasakannya.

Tetapi... kenapa rasa sakit ini semakin lama semakin menekan perasaannya? Membuatnya sesak dan tidak mampu menahan rasa.

.

.

.

Sungmin menangis semalaman dengan tubuh sakit dan perih, sampai akhirnya dia tertidur. Ketika bangun, ia hampir tidak bisa membangunkan dirinya untuk tegap, setelah mengumulkan kekuatan dengan tertatih dia melangkah ke kamar mandi. Tubuhnya sakit, seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit akibat pemaksaan yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun kepadanya.

Sungmin langsung ke kamar mandi dan mencuci tubuhnya dengan bersih, menggosok kulitnya di pancuran kamar mandi sampai terasa sakit.

Seolah semua itu bisa menghilangkan sisa penghinaan dan sikap merendahkan yang dilakukan Kyuhyun kepadanya. Air matanya sudah terkuras habis, bahkan Sungmin sudah tidak mampu menangis lagi.

Cukup sudah! Dia sungguh yakin bahwa memang Kyuhyun tidak mencintainya dan tidak pernah mencintainya, entah karena apa lelaki itu menikahinya, yang pasti bukan karena cinta.

Sungmin memakai pakaiannya dan kemudian mulai merapikan pakaiannya di lemari dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Pernikahan ini sejak awal memang diperuntukkan untuk membuat Saungmin menderita.

Air matanya menetes, semua yang dilakukan Kyuhyun kepadanya, kelembutan itu, kasih sayang dan tatapan mata penuh cinta itu, semuanya adalah kebohongan. Kebohongan yang akhirnya membuatnya jatuh dengan penuh penghinaan.

Hati Sungmin terasa sakit, dia tidak mampu lagi menahan kebencian Kyuhyun yang tanpa alasan. Dia harus pergi dari rumah ini, segera.

"Kau mau kemana?" Pintu kamarnya terbuka tanpa peringatan, membuat Sungmin terperanjat kaget dan menyesal kenapa dia tidak terpikir untuk menguncinya.

Kyuhyun berdiri di sana, lelaki itu tampak sangat segar dan tampan karena sudah mandi. Kyuhyun sudah memakai setelan jas yang rapi, sepertinya lelaki itu hendak berangkat kerja.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya dan menghela napas. Ia merasakan masih ada sebersit cinta yang berdenyut di benaknya untuk lelaki itu.

Lelaki yang semalam telah melakukan hal yang intim kepadanya...dengan pemaksaan dan sikap kejam. Dengan tegar Sungmin memalingkan wajah dan memfokuskan diri untuk merapikan pakaiannya.

"Aku akan pergi dari rumah ini."

Hening. Lalu Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kata-kata mengancam,

"Apakah kau tidak mendengar kata-kataku kemarin Lee Sungmin? Bahwa aku akan mengejarmu, dan menghancurkanmu? Bukan hanya dirimu tetapi juga Choi Siwon, dan seluruh keluarganya jika itu memang diperlukan."

Keluarga Siwon, ibunya dan adik Siwon semuanya bagaikan keluarga Sungmin sendiri. Ketika ibunya meninggal dan Sungmin ditinggalkan sebatang kara, yang mengurusinya adalah ibu Siwon, perempuan itu tak segan-segan mengajak Sungmin menginap di rumahnya ketika dia sedang berada dalam masa berduka.

Rumah mereka memang hanya dibatasi pagar tembok pendek sehingga mereka bisa saling berkunjung dengan cepat, dan ketika Sungmin pada akhirnya memutuskan tinggal di rumah peninggalan ibunya sendirian, Ibu Siwon selalu mengunjunginya, mengiriminya makanan, dan menjaganya ketika Sungmin sakit layaknya ibunya sendiri.

Begitupun dengan adik perempuan Siwon yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas. Sungmin sangat menyayangi adik Siwon. Sungmin sudah menganggap adik Siwon sebagai adiknya sendiri bahkan sebelum Ibunya meninggal.

Sungmin tidak akan tahan jika Kyuhyun melakukan kekejaman kepada keluarga Siwon, sama seperti yang dilakukan Kyuhyun kepadanya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kepada Siwon dan keluarganya?" Sungmin berucap pelan, berusaha tampak kuat di depan Kyuhuun. Dia harus kuat, jika tidak lelaki itu akan semakin merendahkan dan menyakitinya.

"Apapun. Aku bisa menghancurkan rumah kacamu, aku bisa menghancurkan kelurga Choi Siwon semauku. Aku tahu jika Siwon memiliki seorang ibu yang sudah sakit-sakitan serta adik perempuannya yang masih sekolah," Senyuman Kyuhyun tampak kejam,

"Bayangkan apa yang terjadi kepada Ibu Siwon jika tiba-tiba anak perempuan satu-satunya diculik dan diperkosa oleh orang tak dikenal sepulang sekolah."

Sungmin terkesiap hingga berdiri dari duduknya, memandang Kyuhyun dengan kaget dan tak percaya.

"Kau.. kau tega melakukannya?" tanyanya kaget.

Kyuhyun berdiri di sana dan menatap Sungmin tanpa ekspresi,

"Bukanlah aku berkata kepadamu bahwa aku akan melakukan ancamanku sepenuh hati? Hati-hati Lee Sungmin, aku tidak pernah main-main. Jadi sebaiknya kau memikirkan ulang kalau mau pergi dari rumah ini, karena orang-orang yang menolongmu, orang-orang terdekatmu, mereka akan menerima akibatnya."

"Kenapa kau memaksaku bertahan di rumah ini sedangkan kau begitu membenciku?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun penuh dengan rasa sakit dan penderitaan.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun membalas tatapan Sungmin, lalu entah kenapa mengernyitkan dahinya dan tiba-tiba membalikkan badannya dan melangkah pergi,

"Karena hukumanmu belum selesai, Sungmin. Kau akan kubiarkan pergi jika kau sudah menerima semua hukumanmu."

Ketika Kyuhyun pergi, Sungmin tertegun dengan rasa bingung yang menderanya. Hukuman? Apa maksud Kyuhyun dengan hukuman? Dan kenapa dia harus dihukum?

Sungmin menatap pakaian yang sudah diaturnya di tas dengan ragu. Jika dia pergi, keselamatan Siwon dan keluarganya yang menjadi taruhannya.

Sungmin tidak ingin orang-orang terluka karena dirinya. Kyuhyun yang sekarang tampak begitu jahat dan menakutkan. Mungkin Sungmin memang harus mengorbankan dirinya.

.

.

.

"Kau harus meninggalkan Cho Kyuhyun." Pagi itu Siwon meneleponnya, semalam lelaki itu meneleponnya berkali-kali, tetapi Sungmin terlalu sibuk menangis kesakitan dan tidak mampu mengangkatnya.

Sekarang Sungmin sudah menenangkan diri, bertekad untuk menghadapi semuanya. Inilah resiko yang harus dia ambil, dia menikahi Kyuhyun atas keputusannya sendiri, karena dia tertipu oleh sikap manis dan cinta palsu Kyuhyun. Sekarang Sungmin terjebak dalam kebencian Kyuhyun yang entah karena apa. Dan dia tidak mau melibatkan siapapun dan melukai orang-orang yang disayanginya.

"Aku bisa menghadapinya,Siwon."

"Tetapi sikapnya kasar sekali kemarin, dia menarik lenganmu seperti itu." Siwon tampak geram, "Aku tidak akan pernah sekasar itu kepada perempuan manapun."

Sungmin menghela napas panjang. Matanya berkaca-kaca, tiba-tiba dia rindu akan kehidupan damainya yang dulu, ketika dia bisa menikmati hari yang tenang dibalik warna hijau dan keindahan bunga-bunga dirumah kacanya. Sekarang bahkan untuk mengunjungi rumah kacanya sendiripun Sungmin tidak berani,

"Aku akan mencoba mencari penjelasan dari semua ini, Siwon... semua ini pasti ada alasannya. Kyuhyun tidak mau menjelaskan kepadaku, tetapi aku akan menemukan cara."

"Jadi kau tidak akan keluar dari rumah itu?"

Sungmin tersenyum lemah, "Pernikahan ini kuambil dengan keputusanku sendiri, tanpa pemaksaan. Aku sudah dewasa dan aku akan menanggung resiko atas keputusanku."

'**Dan aku juga tidak mau Kyuhyun melukaimu dan keluargamu.' **Sambung Sungmin dalam hatinya.

Siwon terdiam di seberang sana, tampak memikirkan kata-kata Sungmin, tetapi kemudian lelaki itu mendesah putus asa,

"Jika keadaan sudah tidak tertahankan lagi, berjanjilah untuk meminta bantuanku."

Sungmin kembali tersenyum lemah. Setidaknya, disaat ia sedang seperti ini ada Siwon yang selalu ada untuk menolongnya,

"Eum, aku akan meminta batuanmu jika itu diperlukan."

"Jaga kesehatanmu. Jangan lupa menghubungiku. Ah iya, jika aku menghubungimu, angkat panggilannya."

"Ah iya. Tadi malam, saat kau menelponku, aku sudah tidur." Jawab Sungmin bohong. Ia tak mungkin menjawab jujur. Siwon mungkin akan membawa pulangnya paksa jika Siwon tahu yang sesungguhnya.

Sungmin memejamkan mata ketika mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Siwon. Sekarang dia benar-benar sendirian dalam menghadapi semuanya.

.

.

.

Yang dilakukan oleh Sungmin pertama kali adalah mencari informasi. Dia memasuki ruang kerja Kyuhyun diam-diam, yang untungnya tidak dikunci. Para pelayan mungkin tidak akan mencurigainya, lagi pua dia adalah istri sah Kyuhyun jadi dia berhak berada di mana saja di rumah ini.

Sungmin sudah memperkirakan bahwa dia bebas menjelajahi rumah ini sampai sore. Berdasarkan kebiasaan, dia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun baru akan pulang malam nanti. Jadi Sungmin punya waktu panjang untuk mencari informasi.

Sejenak Sungmin berdiri ragu sambil menatap ke sekeliling ruang kerja Kyuhyun yang besar dan luas, yang didominasi oleh perabot kayu yang maskulin.

Ada rak besar di sudut ruangan berisi buku-buku, dan ada meja besar ditengah ruangan, dengan lemari kaca di belakangnya. Sungmin bingung harus mulai dari mana.

Tetapi kemudian dia melangkah menuju meja besar itu dan memeriksa laci-lacinya, biasanya orang menyimpan hal-hal pribadi dan rahasia di laci mejanya. Sungmin hanya berharap bahwa laci itu tidak dikunci.

Pelan Sungmin mencoba membuka laci pertama meja kerja Kyuhyun, tetapi terkunci. Dengan kecewa dia mencoba membuka laci yang lain, tetapi semuanya terkunci.

Dia mendesah dan menghela napas kesal. Duduk di atas kursi besar milik Kyuhyun. Berusaha untuk tidak menyerah dan mencoba membuka laci-laci yang lain. Tetapi percuma karena semuanya terkunci.

Lalu Sungmin menatap Laptop yang ada diatas meja Kyuhyun. perlahan ia membuka laptop itu dan menghidupkannya. Ia menunggu hingga laptop itu hidup dan Sungmin menghela napasnya dengan kasar lagi. Bahkan laptop inipun juga diberikan kata sandi seolahagar tidak ada yang menyentuhnya selain Kyuhyun.

Dahinya mengerut, pantas saja pintu ruang kerjanya tidak terkunci. Ternyata Kyuhyun sudah memastikan semua berkasnya entah apapun itu, aman terkunci di laci ruang kerjanya.

Mata Sungmin memandang sekeliling, selain laci mejanya sepertinya tidak ada yang bisa diharapkannya, ruang kerja Kyuhyun tampak steril. Bahkan meja kerjanya yang besar dan dilapisi kaca hitam ini bersih tanpa ada selembar kertaspun di atasnya. Hanya ada laptop, kotak berisi alat tulis seperti pena, penggaris, dan beberapa pensil di sana.

Sungmin memikirkan tentang kertas, dan terpaku ketika melihat ujung kecil kertas berwarna putih yang terselip tak kentara di laci nomor tiga meja. Dia berusaha menariknya, meskipun agak kesulitan. Gerakannya malahan membuat kertas itu sedikit masuk ke dalam.

Sungmin mengambil penggaris yang ada di atasmeja dan berusaha mengorek-korek kertas itu. Semakin lama usahanya semakin membuahkan hasil, kertas itu bisa ditariknya keluar.

Ternyata itu bukan kertas biasa. Kertas itu tebal dan kaku, itu adalah sebuah foto. Sungmin membalik kertas itu dan di depannya, tampaklah foto Kyuhyun. Foto Kyuhyun sedang tertawa sambil menggendong seorang wanita yang sangat cantik di punggungnya. Mereka tampak seumuran.

Tangan Sungmin bergetar memegangi foto tersebut. Entah kenapa.. Sungmin merasa bahwa Kyuhyun sangat bahagia didalam foto tersebut. Dan mereka tampak seperti pasangan yang sangat serasi.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memasuki rumah mewah di pinggiran kota tempat Victoria dirawat, dia terbiasa mampir ketika dalam perjalanan pulang dari kantornya,

Tidak seperti biasanya, Victoria sedang duduk di halaman belakang dan menatap taman bunga mereka malam itu. Perawatnya menyelimuti pangkuannya dengan selimut tebal dan memakaikan jaket rajutan yang hangat kepadanya.

"Hai Vict, aku datang."

Mata Victoria tampak kosong, perempuan itu tidak seperti biasanya, dia tidak bereaksi atas kedatangan Kyuhyun. Padahal biasanya, jika Kyuhyun datang ia akan meminta Kyuhyun untuk memeluknya dan menciumi kedua pipi tirusnya.

"Victoria?" Kyuhyun mendekat, berlutut di depan kursi roda Victoria, "Kenapa, sayang?"

Tiba-tiba air mata mengalir dari pipi perempuan itu. Semakin deras dan semakin deras.

"Kyuhyun..." Victoria berbisik lirih, "Kyuhyun..." tangisnya semakin keras dan dia terisak-isak.

Kyuyhun mengernyit pedih dan menggenggam tangan Victoria erat-erat, "Sayang... jangan ingat-ingat lagi, jangan kau ingat lagi. Kumohon sayangku..."

Tetapi ternyata Victoria sedang mengingat. Psikiaternya mengatakan bahwa akan ada fase di mana Victoria akan mengingat semua kenangan buruknya.

Akan ada fase lain dimana Victoria seolah-olah 'kosong' tanpa ekspresi dan tanpa emosi. Dan akan ada fase dimana seluruh emosi Victoria tertumpah dan dia mengamuk, berteriak-teriak tidak jelas.

Fase yang paling menyedihkan adalah ketika Victoria mengingat kenangan buruk yang penuh darah itu, menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Victoria menangis dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun. ia menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya, sampai tubuhnya berguncang-guncang.

Kyuhyun tidak tahan melihatnya, dia memeluk Victoria dan membiarkan perempuan itu menangis di dadanya. Tangis Victoria selalu membuatnya merasakan kesakitan yang amat sangat, seolah jantungnya dicabut paksa dan rongga dadanya dipaksa kosong.

Tangisan Victoria telah menghancurkannya sedikit demi sedikit, menumbuhkan dendam yang tak bertepi, mendorong Sungmin sampai di batas nuraninya dan berbuat kejam kepada Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan kenangan itu membanjirinya, kenangan akan masa lalu menyakitkan yang selalu menghantuinya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Hola~~~**

**Balik lagi. Untuk chapter ini belum bisa dikasih tahu siapa itu Victoria'-'.**

**Yasudahlah.**

**RnR?'-'b**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sebuah remake cerita yang berjudul "Pembunuh Cahaya" karya Santhy Agatha**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer****: cerita, alur, dan plot semuanya adalah milik Santhy Agatha. Saya hanya mengubah sedikit. Sisanya real hasil pemikiran Santhy Agatha.**

**Warning****: Typo bertebaran dimana-mana.**

* * *

"_Cinta seorang anak yang tidak berbalas, biasanya lebih menghancurkan dari cinta kekasih yang tak berbalas."_

.

.

Akhirnya Victoria tertidur di dada Kyuhyun karena kelelahan menangis. Kyuhyun mengusap jejak air mata yang ada di pipi tirus Victoria. Kyuhyun menusap pipi tirus itu dengan lembut. Seolah takut usapannya akan membuat Victoria kesakitan.

Pipi itu sangat berisi. Dulunya. Ketika Victoria belum seperti ini, Kyuhyun suka menciumi pipi Victoria lalu menggigigitnya. Dan Victoria akan marah karena Kyuhyun menggigit pipinya. Tapi sekarang.. untuk mengusap pipi itu saja Kyuhyun harus berhati-hati. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menggigiti pipi Victoria seperti dulu.

Kyuhyun membenarkan letak rambut Victoria yang berantakan. Rambut Victoria sudah sangat panjang. Sudah melewati pinggang wanita itu. kyuhyun tak pernah berpikir untuk memotongnya. Karena rambut Victoria tak pernah berubah semenjak kejadian itu. Tetap sama. Rambut Victoria masih hitam legam dan bergelombang seperti ganggang laut.

Kyuhyun menatap mata Victoria yang terpejam. Dulu mata besar itu akan menatap Kyuhyun dengan berbinar-binar keyika Kyuhyun membawakan boneka beruang yang besar. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak bisa lagi.

Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh rapuh Victoria dengan perlahan dan meletakkan tubuh Victoria diatas tempat tidur dengan lembut. Setelah memastikan Vitoria nyaman akan posisi tidurnya, Kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya disamping Victoria.

Tubuhnya lelah namun ia tak bisa tertidur. Lalu Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya dan memeluk Victoria dari belakang. Kyuhyun mengusap perut Victoria. Dulu disana ada sesuatu yang tumbuh.

Lalu ingatan Kyuhyun melayang kepada kenangannya di masa lalu. Hampir tujuh tahun yang lalu, ketika itu usianya baru dua puluh lima tahun, begitu juga dengan Victoria.

.

.

Victoria adalah adik kembarnya, mereka bukan kembar identik, karena itulah mereka berbeda jenis kelamin, dan tidak begitu mirip.

Tetapi mereka sama-sama menerima anugerah dari kelebihan fisik kedua orang tua mereka. Kyuhyun sangat tampan, dan Victoria begitu cantiknya. Kyuhyun dengan kulit pucat, rambut coklat, mata besar, dan Victoria dengan kulit halus, rambut ikal dan mata bulatnya.

Kyuhyun tentu saja sangat menyayangi adiknya, adiknya adalah satu-satunya di keluarganya yang sangat dia sayangi. Sedangkan kedua orang tuanya... bisa dikatakan bahwa hubungan kedua orangtuanya sudah hancur sejak lama, mereka mempertahankan pernikahan hanya demi status di depan orang-orang.

IbunyaHeechul sangat sibuk dengan berbagai macam urusannya sebagai istri seorang pejabat kaya. Ayahnya Kangin apalagi, lelaki itu memang selalu pulang ke rumah setiap hari, tetapi hampir tidak pernah dekat dengan istri dan anak-anaknya, seperti ada pembatas yang menghalangi cintanya kepada anak-anaknya.

Kyuhyun adalah seorang lelaki dan dia tegar, dia sudah terbiasa menghadapi sikap ayahnya yang dingin dan kaku. Sejak kecil dia tidak pernah menerima kasih sayang ayahnya sedikitpun.

.

"**Ayah. Ayah lihat hasil raporku." Kyuhyun kecil berlari kearah Kangin yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan salah saru rekan bisnisnya. Hari ini ada pesta dirumah Kyuhyun. pesta peringatan empat tahun kerja sama perusahaan Kangin dengan salah satu perusahaan. Hal ini semakin membuat Kyuhyun kecil bersemangat untuk menunjukkan hasil rapornya. Ia bisa membanggakan diri kepada Ayahnya dan Ayahnya pasti akan bangga lalu juga membanggakan Kyuhyun kepada rekan bisnisnya yang lain.**

"**Ayah lihat." Kyuhyun kecil menarik sudut jas Kangin. Kangin yang sedang berbicara dengan rekan bisnisnya tiba-tiba terdiam karena kedatangan Kyuhyun.**

"**Saya akan tinggal sebentar, Tuan Cho." Rekan bisnis Kangin menundukkan kepalanya dengan hormat lalu meninggalkan Kangin dengan Kyuhyun kecil.**

**Kangin menatap Kyuhyun kecil dengan datar, "Untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Kangin dingin.**

**Sepertinya Kyuhyun tak menangkap nada ketidaksukaan yang diucapkan Ayahnya, "Ayah lihat." Kyuhyun kecil membukakan buku rapornya kepada Kangin.**

**Kangin sama sekali tak berminat melihat rapor Kyuhyun, "Pergilah. Jangan menganggaguku." Kangin mengusir Kyuhyun. namun Kyuhyun masih berdiri disana, menatap Ayahnya dengan tatapan memohon.**

"**Aku yang akan pergi." Kangin meninggalkan Kyuhyun di tengah pesta.**

Dan sejak saat itu Kyuyun kecil menyadari bahwa tidak ada sedikitpun cinta dari ayahnya kepadanya. Sejak saat itu juga, Kyuhyun memutuskan tidak akan mengemis cinta dari Kangin.

Tetapi Victoria berbeda, perempuan itu sangat memuja Kangin. Sejak kecil dia selalu berusaha menarik perhatian Kangin meskipun tanpa hasil. Sang ayah tidak pernah peduli kepadanya, seberapa keraspun Victoria mencoba.

Cinta seorang anak yang tidak berbalas ternyata menyakitkan bagi Victoria. Dia kemudian menggunakan cara lain untuk menarik perhatian dan kasih sayang ayahnya. Victoria melarikan diri ke dalam pergaulan yang merusak, penuh dengan kebebasan dan obat-obatan terlarang. Dari usaha coba-cobanya untuk mencari perhatian, Victoria pada akhirnya terjerumus, dia tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari obat-obatan. Sampai puncaknya Victoria hamil dan bahkan tidak bisa menyebutkan siapa nama ayah dari anak yang dikandungnya.

.

**Victoria berjalan menuju menuju ruangan kerja Kangin. Ketika ia sudah sampai didepan pintu ruangan itu, Victoria merapikan rambut tebalnya. Walaupun ia akan menyampaikan hal yang akan membuat keluarganya malu, setidaknya dia harus tetap tampil cantik didepan Kangin. Lelaki yang telah ia cintai sebagai lelaki biasa. Bukan sebagai seorang Ayah.**

**Lagi pula dia seperti ini karena kesalahan Kangin sendiri. Victoria ingin mendapat perhatian lebih dari sang ayah. Namun dia telah berusaha tapi tetap tidak bisa membuat sang Ayahnya memperhatikan nya. mungkin dengan cara ini Ayahnya akan meberikan perhatian yang besar, seperti Kyuhyun yang sangat perhatian kepadanya. Pikir Victoria.**

"**Ayah, aku masuk." Victoria membuka pintu ruangan kerja tersebut. Dan tampaklah sosok Kangin yang sedang membaca berkas laporan perusahaan dengan menggunakan kacamata berbingkai hitam.**

"**Tampan.." Victoria memuji Kangin dalam hatinya. Ia lalu berjalan mendekat kearah meja Kangin**

"**Ayah.."**

"**Jangan ganggu aku. Pergilah." Kangin sama sekali tak memperhatikan Victoria. Ia masih saja menyibukkan diri dengan membaca berkas tersebut.**

"**Maaf karena aku telah mengganggu Ayah," Victoria mengambil napas dan memantapkan hatinya untuk mengatakan hal ini, "Ayah, aku hamil." Ujar Victoria pada akhirnya.**

**Kangin meletakkan berkasnya dan menatap Victoria lama. Ada rasa senang pada diri Victoria ketika Kangin meletakkan perkerjaannya dan memilih untuk menatapnya.**

"**Maafkan aku Ayah." Victoria menatap mata Kangin yang terhalang kacamata dengan mata berkaca-kaca seolah ia siap menangis ketika Kangin marah padanya.**

**Kangin membuka kacamatanya dan menaikkan alismatanya, "Lalu? Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Kangin datar.**

**Victoria kaget melihat respon Ayahnya, "Ayah.."**

"**Aku tak peduli apapun yang terjadi padamu. Jika kau ingin merawat anak itu, rawatlah. Dan jangan mempermalukan keluarga. Aku sudah merelakan semuanya untuk mempertahankan keluarga ini agar tetap utuh. Aku tidak ingin nama keluarga ini kotor hanya karena perbuatanmu yang memalukan dan rendahan ini. Dan sekarang, keluar."**

**Victoria terperangah mendengar ucapan Kangin. Air matanya turun begitu saja tanpa isakan.**

**Dengan perlahan ia pergi dari ruangan kerja Kangin. Victoria mengusap air matanya ketika ia sudah diluar ruangan itu.**

**Lalu tiba-tiba tangan Kyuhyun menarik dirinya dan masuk kedalam kamarnya.**

"**Apa yang terjadi? Ayah membuatmu menangis?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir. Kyuhyun menghapus air mata Victoria yang masih menetes dan merengkuh tubuh Victoria yang bergetar karena menangis kedalam pelukannya.**

"**Ini bukan salah Ayah.." Victoria membalas peluka Kyuhyun.**

**Kyuhyun mendorong pelan bahu Victoria dan menangkup wajah Victoria dengan keda tangannya, "Lalu kenapa kau menangis, hm?" Kyuhyun kembali mengusap air mata Victoria dengan ibu jarinya.**

"**Aku hamil.." Victoria melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dari wajahnya. Dan seketika itu juga, Kyuhyun merasakan paru-parunya diremas dengan kuat sehingga ia tak bisa bernapas.**

"**Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Kyuhyun. ia menatap Victoria dengan pandangan yang tak dapat diartikan. Kyuhyunpun bingung harus memasang ekspresi seperti apa.**

"**Aku seperti ini agar Ayah bisa memperhatikanku." Tangis Victoria pecah. Ia menagis sekuat tenaganya. Air matanya bercucur deras dan tak daat dihentikan.**

**Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah. ingin rasanya ia menempar adiknya yang konyol ini karena melakukan tindakan bodoh karena hanya ingin mendapatkan perhatian dari Kangin.**

"**Victoria Cho! Kau itu tidak punya otak atau apa?! Sudah berkali-kali aku katakan, kau tidak perlu mencari perhatian kepada lelaki seperti ayah! Apakah perhatianku tidak cukup untukmu?!" Kyuhyun berteriak didepan Victoria.**

**Victoria yang tidak terima karena Kyuhyun berteriak dihadapannya lalu menaikkan dagunya dengan berani, "Aku hanya ingin perhatian dari Ayah! Aku tidak butuh perhatian dari lelaki sepertimu! Kau tidak berguna! Enyahlah kau dari hadapanku, bangsat!" Victoria meneriaki Kyuhyun dengan kata-kata kasar.**

**Emosi Kyuhyun semakin menjadi-jadi, "Terserah padamu! Kau mati pun, Ayah tak akan pernah peduli padamu!" Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar Victoria dengan marah. Lalu ia melihat Kangin yang sudah berjas rapi hendak pergi ke kantor lagi.**

**Ini sudah biasa, Ayahnya pergi lagi ke kantor saat malam dan akan pulang ketika siangnya. Namun tidak bisakah Ayahnya mengerti situasi? Anak perempuannya hamil hanya karena ingin mendapat perhatian dari sang Ayah. Namun Ayahnya hanya bertindak seperti tak terjadi apa-apa.**

**Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan kemarahan yang belum reda. Ia menidurkan dirinya diatas kasurnya. Setidaknya dengan tidur ia bisa meredakan amarahnya.**

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari kata-katanya tadi bagai bumerang, tanpa sadar kemarahannya karena emosi dan sedih melihat keadaan adiknya ditelan mentah-mentah oleh Victoria. Victoria sudah putus asa, hancur dan lelah. Dia kemudian berpikir bahwa satu-satunya cara agar sang ayah memperhatikan mereka adalah dengan kematian.

Malam itu juga, Victoria terjun dari balkon kamarnya, menghempaskan diri ke bawah, dalam kondisi hamil.

Kyuhyun masih ingat malam itu, ketika dia terbangun dari tidurnya karena mendengar jeritan seorang pelayan yang melihat Victoria terjun dari balkon kamarnya. Ayahnya sedang di kantor seperti biasa, dan ibunya sedang liburan ke luar negeri.

Kyuhyun langsung berlari menuju Victoria, Victoria yang terbanting begitu saja dan berlumuran darah. Darah yang sangat banyak.

Kyuhyun histeris, berteriak-teriak begitupun dengan semua pelayan, meskipun semuanya sudah terlambat. Victoria sudah sekarat di sana.

Untunglah ambulance datang dengan cepat, mereka bisa menyelamatkan Victoria, tetapi tidak dengan bayinya, Victoria keguguran dan kehilangan anaknya. Dan benturan keras di kepalanya itu merusak otaknya, membuatnya kehilangan pengelihatannya dan juga membuat kakinya lumpuh selamanya.

Victorianya yang ceria, penuh senyum dan manja kepadanya telah tiada. Berganti dengan sosok tubuh adiknya yang kosong dan hampa, yang kadang mengamuk tanpa arah, dan kemudian menangis histeris tanpa diduga.

Kyuhyun telah kehilangan adiknya, adik perempuan yang sangat telah bersama-sama dalam rahim ibunya dan kemudian dilahirkan bersusulan untuk kemudian saling bergantung satu sama lain dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Semua itu dihancurkan oleh sikap Kangin, Ayahnya yang tidak mempedulikan Victoria. Victoria mencintai dan memuja ayahnya, haus akan kasih sayangnya. Tetapi dia tidak bisa mendapatkannya.

Dan yang lebih menghancurkan bagi Kyuhyun adalah, sang Ayah bahkan tidak menunjukkan ekspresi dan rasa bersalah atas peristiwa yang menimpa Victoria. Bahkan tidak ada simpati sedikitpun, padahal Victoria adalah darah dagingnya, anaknya sendiri.

Lalu suatu malam, ketika Kyuhyun membereskan barang-barang Victoria, dia menemukan sebuah kotak yang disembunyikan di laci paling ujung miliknya.

Kyuhyun membukanya dan tertegun. Itu foto-foto seorang perempuan, perempuan muda yang cantik, yang tidak dikenalnya. Dan juga beberapa berkas tentang perempuan itu, alamat, dan keterangan sekolah perempuan itu.

Kyuhyun menelusuri jejak itu diam-diam, mencari tahu keberadaan perempuan di foto itu, dia kemudian menemukan bahwa Victoria telah menyewa seorang penyelidik untuk memberinya foto-foto itu, Kyuhyun menemui penyelidik sewaan itu, meminta keterangan. Penyelidik itu kemudian menceritakan semua kepadanya.

"**Penyelidikan yang saya lakukan mengungkapkan segalanya, Tuan Kangin mempunyai seorang kekasih di masa kuliahnya. Seorang perempuan bernama Jungsoo. Tetapi karena Jungsoo berasal dari keluarga miskin, kedua orangtua Tuan Kangin, Kakek dan Nenek anda, memisahkan mereka. Tuan Kangin kemudian menikah dengan Ibu anda, seorang perempuan dari keluarga kaya yang sederajat."**

**Penyelidik itu melemparkan tatapan penuh spekulasi mencoba membaca reaksi Kyuhyun, tetapi wajah Kyuhyun tetap tanpa ekspresi, "Tetapi rupanya entah kenapa beberapa tahun setelah anda dan Nona Victoria lahir, ayah anda bertemu lagi dengan Sarah, mereka berdua sempat menjalin hubungan lagi begitu lama."**

**Karena itulah ayahnya sama sekali tidak memberikan perhatian kepada mereka di masa mereka kecil. Kyuhyun langsung mengambil kesimpulan, rupanya ayahnya terlalu sibuk mengurusi kekasihnya.**

"**Tetapi kemudian Jungsoo mengandung, dan dia meninggalkan Tuan Kyuhyun." Lanjut sang penyelidik,**

"**Jungsoo mengatakan bahwa Tuan Kangin sudah berkeluarga dan memiliki anak dan meminta ayah anda kembali kepada keluarganya. Dan kemudian saya tidak tahu perinciannya, yang pasti Jungsoo kemudian menikahi seorang lelaki sederhana dan membesarkan anaknya bersama lelaki itu. Sepertinya Jungsoo bisa memulai lembaran hidup baru yang tenang dan bahagia."**

**Penyelidik itu lalu mengeluarkan beberapa berkas dan meletakkan di mejanya, di sana ada beberapa foto anak perempuan yang sama, yang disimpan di kotak di lemari Victoria,**

"**Tetapi tidak demikian dengan Tuan Kangin, beliau tidak bisa lepas dari masa lalu, beliau selalu mengawasi anak perempuan ini, yang dia yakini adalah anak kandungnya. Hampir seluruh perhatian Tuan Kangin tercurah kepada anak ini, namanya Sungmin. Dan yang membuat Tuan Kangin yakin bahwa itu adalah anak kandungnya karena anak perempuan bernama Sungmin itu begitu mirip dengan Tuan Kangin dan Jungsoo. Sepertinya Tuan Kangin menyewa seseorang seperti saya untuk selalu memberikan laporan tentang Nona Sungmin kepadanya."**

**Penyelidik itu lalu memajukan tubuhnya,**

"**Suatu hari Tuan Kangin sepertinya ceroboh, meletakkan berkas-berkas tentang Sungmin di mejanya. Dan Nona Victoria menemukannya, lalu penasaran."**

"**Dan kemudian Leanna menyewamu?"**

"**Ya. Nona Victoria menyewa saya untuk mencari tahu siapa perempuan di foto ini. Saya melakukan penyelidikan sesuai tugas saya dan kemudian memaparkan seluruhnya kepada Nona Victoria."**

"**Kapan itu terjadi?"**

"**Hmm..." penyelidik itu mengingat-ingat, "Sepertinya hampir tiga tahun yang lalu, mungkin di bulan Maret."**

**Dibulan itulah Victoria mulai melarikan diri dengan memakai obat-obatan terlarang, dia tampak begitu tersiksa dan pedih. Kyuhyun akhirnya bisa menemukan akar permasalahannya, pasti sangat menyakitkan ketika mengetahui bahwa sang ayah yang sangat dipujanya, yang sangat dirindukan kasih sayangnya, ternyata mencurahkan cinta dan kasih sayangnya kepada anak perempuan lain.**

"**Apakah menurutmu anak perempuan bernama Sungmin ini adalah adikku?" Kyuhyun langsung mempertanyakan kenyataan itu, berarti mereka memiliki adik bukan? Hasil dari hubungan ayahnya dengan Jungsoo?**

"**Bukan." Sang penyelidik menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tegas.**

"**Bukan?" Kyuhyun mengernyit, "Bukankah kau bilang anak itu hasil hubungan ayahku dengan Jungsoo, dan kau bilang dia anak kandung dari Ayahku. Jadi sudah pasti kami bersaudara, bukan?"**

"**Bukan." Penyelidik itu mengulangi lagi ucapannya, lalu menghela napas panjang, "Penyelidikan yang saya menemukan sesuatu yang jauh lebih rahasia. Ketika menelusuri hubungan Tuan Kangin dengan Jungsoo, saya menemukan bahwa jauh bertahun-tahun lalu, ayah anda pernah melakukan tes DNA di rumah sakit, dan ternyata tidak cocok."**

"**Jadi Sungmin ini bukan anak kandung ayahku?" Kyuhyun mendengus mulai kesal, jadi ayahnya telah mencurahkan cintanya kepada anak yang bukan anak kandungnya sampai-sampai mengabaikan anak kandungnya sendiri?**

**Penyelidik itu menggeleng lagi, membuat Kyuhyun semakin bingung, kemudian berkata.**

"**Tes DNA yang dilakukan Tuan Kangin, bukan untuk mendeteksi DNA Sungmin dibandingkan dengan DNA Tuan Kangin. Tes itu untuk membandingkan DNA anda berdua, anda dan Nona Victoria dengan darah ayah anda... hasil tes DNA itu sudah diulang sampai tiga kali, dan hasilnya tidak cocok."**

**Penyelidik itu menatapnya dengan prihatin, "Anda dan Nona Victoria entah bagaimana, bukanlah anak kandung Tuan Kangin."**

**Kyuhyun membeku meskipun seluruh dirinya bagaikan tersambar petir. Mereka bukan anak kandung ayahnya? Bagaimana bisa? Apakah Ibunya berselingkuh dengan lelaki lain?**

**Meskipun menyisakan pertanyaan, hasil penyelidikan itu memberikan jawaban kepada Kyuhyun, kenapa ayahnya tampak tidak peduli kepada mereka, kenapa ayahnya tidak punya cinta sedikitpun kepada mereka. Ternyata karena ini, karena mereka bukan anak kandung ayahnya, dan karena mereka entah kenapa mungkin seperti perlambang pengkhianatan bagi ayahnya, pengkhianatan istrinya yang tidak dicintainya.**

**Jika memang begitu tentu saja wajar bagi ayahnya kalau dia mencurahkan seluruh perhatiannya bagi Sungmin, anak perempuan itu, darah dagingnya, anak kandungnya dari perempuan yang Kyuhyun yakin sangat dicintainya.**

"**Apakah kau juga mengatakan ini kepada Victoria?"**

**Penyelidik itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh penyesalan, "Tentu saja. Sekali lagi, saya hanya melakukan apa yang sudah menjadi tugas saya."**

.

.

.

Pantas saja Victoria hancur lebur karenanya, dia sudah kehilangan harapan untuk mendapatkan cinta ayahnya dengan kenyataan itu. Pasti sangat menyakitkan bagi Victoria melihat dan mengetahui bahwa ayahnya begitu memperhatikan Sungmin dengan kasih sayang yang tidak pernah diberikannya kepada Victoria.

Bahkan sampai Victoria terjun dalam usahanya bunuh diri untuk kemudian merusak dirinya sendiripun, Kangin tetap tidak peduli.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya dengan sedih. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasa seperti orang yang paling tidak berguna. Victoria menyimpan semua itu sendiri, tidak membaginya dengan Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun terlalu sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri untuk memperhatikan perubahan sikap Victoria. Padahal seharusnya dia tahu, dari sikap Victoria yang murung dan depresi, dari tubuhnya yang semakin kurus, dari semuanya... seharusnya Kyuhyun tahu.

Kyuhyun merasa malu kepada dirinya sendiri, dia mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai adiknya. Tetapi dia bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk memperhatikan kesedihan adiknya.

Malam itu setelah menerima semua informasi itu, Kyuhyun berlutut di depan kursi roda adiknya, yang sekarang tatapan matanya kosong dan tanpa ekspresi. Hati Kyuhyun hancur ketika melihat kondisi adiknya ketika akhirnya diperbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit, buta, lumpuh dengan kondisi mental yang terganggu.

Dan sekarang hati Kyuhyun bahkan lebih hancur lagi ketika menerima semua informasi itu, membayangkan kesedihan yang dipendam Victoria selama ini. Hingga akhirnya kepedihan itu mencapai batasnya dan sudah terlambat bagi Kyuhyun untuk menyelamatkan Victoria.

Malam itulah Victoria menangis sambil merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan adiknya, meminta maaf dan bersumpah akan melakukan apapun untuk menebus kegagalannya sebagai seorang kakak.

Semua ini sedikit banyak adalah kesalahannya, tanggung jawabnya. Kyuhyun lalu memutuskan untuk tidak mempedulikan ayahnya lagi, tidak mempedulikan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Sungmin ataupun perempuan bernama Jungsoo itu.

Dia memfokuskan dirinya untuk merawat Victoria. Saat itu bisnis yang dibangun oleh Kyuhyun semakin maju dan berkembang pesat. Kyuhyun membeli sebuah rumah di pinggiran kota, dan meninggalkan rumah kedua orangtuanya, lalu tinggal bersama Victoria di sana.

Sampai kemudian suatu malam, lebih enam bulan yang lalu Kyuhyun dan perawat Victoria lengah. Victoria tengah mengamuk dan kemudian menangis menjerit-jerit, memecahkan kaca jendela, dan kemudian tanpa di sangka mengambil kaca itu dan menggoreskannya ke nadinya.

Semua berlangsung begitu cepat, mimpi buruk Kyuhyun seakan terulang kembali. Darah ada di mana-mana, membasahi tangan dan pakaiannya ketika dia menangis, memanggil-manggil Victoria agar tetap sadar dan bertahan, dan menunggu ambulance datang.

Pada akhirnya Victoria kembali berhasil diselamatkan. Kyuyhun masih ingat sesaat sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya, Leanna memanggil-manggil ayahnya, dengan penuh kesedihan.

Kyuhyun lalu berdiri di tepi ranjang rumah sakit dan menatap Victoria yang terbaring, lemah, dan rapuh, dengan perban tebal membalut pergelangan tangannya.

Hati Kyuhyun mencelos melihat keadaan adiknya. Kemudian dengan menegarkan hati, dia memutuskan untuk membuang harga dirinya, dan menemui ayahnya, mengemis perhatian ayahnya agar mau sekali saja menemui Victoria. Setidaknya menggenggam tangannya dan memberikan secercah kasih sayang yang sangat didambakan oleh Victoria.

.

**Kyuhyun menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tujuannya sekarang adalah rumah Kangin. Ia akan mengemis kepada Ayahnya dan jika perlu ia akan memeluk kaki lelaki itu. ini semua demi Victoria.**

**Ketika Kyuhyun sampai, ia langsung masuk kedalam rumah. Beberapa pelayan menundukkan kepalanya meliahat Tuan Mudanya kembali kerumah setelah sekian lama. namun Kyuhyun tak punya waktu untuk membalas sapaan para pelayannya.**

**Ketika sampai di ruangan kerja Kangin, Kyuhyun langsung masuk dan bersujud didepan Kangin yang sedang berdiri sambil membaca buku.**

"**Permintaanku sekali dalam seumur hidupku. Aku mohon dengan sangat padamu. Tolong jumpai Victoria dan genggam tangannya. Dia sangat membutuhkanm." Ujar Kyuhyun ia masih bersujud didepan kaki Kangin. Ia tak bisa mengangkat kepalanya. Ia tidak bisa melihat waja orang yang sudah melukai adiknya.**

"**Kau tidak punya malu ternyata." Kangin meletakkan bukunya. Dan menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang bersujud dihadapannya sebagai anak seorang pengkhianat.**

"**Aku masih punya urusan yang lebih penting. Lagi pula itu salah adikmu sendiri. Bertindak konyol hingga hamil. Kalian berdua memang tak punya malu."**

**Rahang Kyuhyun mengeras. Tak masalah jika ia yang direndahkan. Tapi ini adiknya. Kyuhyun tak bisa menerima jika adiknya direndahkan sedemikian rupa.**

Kyuhyun bangun dari sujudnya dan dengan akit hati, Kyuhyun pergi dari rumah itu, lalu tanpa sengaja dia menemukan ayahnya datang ke rumah sakit. Bukan untuk mengunjungi Victoria, tetapi untuk mendatangi seorang perempuan yang dirawat di rumah sakit yang sama.

Kyuhyun mengawasi ketika Kangin mengintip secara sembunyi-sembunyi perempuan yang dirawat itu, tetapi tidak berani menjenguknya secara langsung. Ketika kemudian Kangin pulang, Kyuhyun mengintip dan melihat Sungmin di sana, sedang menunggui perempuan setengah baya yang tampak lemah, terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit itu.

Seketika itu juga hati Kyuhyun dibakar oleh panasnya amarah. Kangin menolak datang ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Victoria dengan alasan masih banyak urusan yang lebih penting. Dan inikah urusan yang lebih penting itu? melihat Jungsoo dan anak perempuannya secara diam-diam seperti penguntit?

Sehari kemudian, Jungsoo Ibu dari Sungmin meninggal dunia. Kyuhyun mengawasi dengan diam-diam rumah Jungsoo, dan seperti dugaannya, menemukan ayahnya juga ada di sana, mengawasi diam-diam.

Di pemakaman yang sederhana itu, dari mobil sewaannya agar tidak dikenali Kangin, Kyuhyun melihat ayahnya menyamar sebagai pelayat. Dan dibalik kaca mata hitamnya, Kangin menangis... penuh air mata kesedihan yang tidak bisa ditahannya.

Rasanya bagaikan sembilu menusuk jantungnya, perihnya tidak terkira. Ketika Victoria meregang nyawa, bunuh diri untuk meminta perhatian Kangin, tidak ada air mata yang tertumpah dari Kangin.

Mereka memang bukan anak kandung Kangin, tetapi mereka, terutama Victoria hanyalah seorang anak yang tidak tahu apa-apa, mengharapkan kasih sayang dari ayahnya. Dan yang didapat hanya kepahitan.

Kyuhyun mengawasi Sungmin, dan kemudian rencana itu tersusun di kepalanya, rencana untuk membalas dendam bagi dirinya dan bagi Victoria. Rencananya berjalan mulus, ketika seminggu setelah kematian Jungsoo, Kangin meninggal karena kecelakaan, kata polisi, ayahnya menyetir dalam keadaan mengantuk. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak sempat mendekati Sungmin dan mengungkapkan bahwa dirinya adalah ayah kandung Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memakamkan ayahnya dengan hati dingin, tidak ada kesedihan ataupun air mata untuk ayahnya. Lelaki yang begitu kejam kepadanya dan adiknya tidak pantas untuk menerima itu.

Kemudian dia menyewa penyelidik yang sama untuk mengawasi Sungmin, penyelidik itu secara berkala melaporkan semua hal tentang Sungmin. Bahkan dari hal-hal yang paling kecilpun, Kyuhyun tahu, semua hal, tentang makanan kesukaan Sungmin, hobinya pada tanaman, film ataupun musik kesukaan Sungmin.

Semua dicatat dalam ingatannya sebagai bekalnya untuk mengejar Sungmin dan menjatuhkan Sungmin ke dalam pesonanya.

Ketika kemudian semua sudah siap dan mulus, Kyuhyun membeli rumah terpisah, yang direncanakan untuk ditinggalinya bersama Sungmin nanti ketika dia berhasil menjebak Sungmin ke dalam pernikahan ini.

Semua sudah disusun dengan rapi. Dan disinilah dia. Sedang menanti kemenangannya, membalaskan dendamnya dan Victoria. Sungmin harus merasakan kesakitan yang sama seperti yang dirasakan oleh Victoria.

Sungmin harus merasakan penderitaan yang sama. Dan Kyuhyun akan memastikan bahwa itu benar-benar terjadi!

.

.

.

**TBC.**

**Fyuh. panjang kan yak? capek nih ngetiknya ;;-;; kalo ada typo tolong dimaklimi, karna typo emang lengket sama saya/?**

**RnR?'-'b**


End file.
